


Big Bang

by Fighterartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighterartist/pseuds/Fighterartist
Summary: With Dream gone Nightmare can finally take over the multiverse. The bad Sans are winning and the Star Sans are desperate to win against the Bad Sans. The mutivrese’s fate seems to be sealed, that is until a new group shows up. They call themselves The Last Hope.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmare’s POV  
I laized around the sofa as I waited for my teammates to gather up their things. I had ordered them to get their weapons in case of an attack from the Stars. I sigh looking ahead to the still trashed dining room from our little conflict with Fell. I had ordered Lust to deal with it, but it seems to be taking him far too long. Looking into the room I realize how much we really trashed the place. It might have been too much for the side bitch to handle alone. Oh well not my concern. I start rolling out my wrist. My vision is going blurry from zoning. I hummed myself back into reality hearing Killer and Dust shooting. I looked up to see them comparing their knives. I can read from their body language that they were excited. I sighed pushing myself up to my feet shoving my hands into my pockets. Watching them bounce around on their feet.   
“Would you two chill out geez you’re making me tired,” Cross came out with a bright smile and a fake yawn. I smirked watching the two psychos stop and turn to Cross.  
“You’re lame,” Killer responded twirling his knife around in his hand. Dust shoved Cross lightly snickering.  
“Nah he’s just lazy. How did you become Nightmare’s left hand man?” Dust rested his arms on Cross’s shoulder leaning on him.  
“He gets more shit than you do,” I flick Dust head with my tentacle. Dust stuck out an echo tongue as Killer giggled. Cross formed an L with his hand sticking it on his head.  
“G0d y0u are ann0ying,” Error came down wearing a scruff and a thicker jacket. I smile at my true right hand man. I trust Error completely out of all of the wacko’s here.  
“Right you are!” Killer smirked jumping onto Cross’s back. Cross stumbled forward and Dust helped keep him on his feet. The three dumbasses were laughing.   
Error rolled his eyes, “I’l1 kil1 a1l 0f y0u 0ne day.”  
“Whatever you say tsundere,” Dust replied winking at him with a cocky smile. Error pulled out some strings growling at him.  
“What Did y0u jUst ca1-987-l me?” Error eye twitched as more glitches appeared on his body.   
“Okay calm down you crackheads,” I hum in amusement. Error grumbled something before standing down.   
“Whoh what did I miss?” Horror came down with his two favriot toys. One a freshly polished axe, and the other being Lust.  
“Nope Lust stays,” I separate the two. Lust whines in protest as Horror glares at me.  
“Why can’t he come?” He asked.  
“The Stars could show up at any point. We don’t need to worry about only healers getting hurt. Plus he has a dining room to clean.” I placed him near the dining room entrance. Lust sighed in defeat walking off to get cleaning supplies. Horror rolled his one shinning eye light and put his axe on his shoulders. I roll out my neck opening a portal.  
“Go on in,” I order them. I watch my team walk through the portal.  
Lust’s POV  
I sighed as I left to clean the dining room after Nightmare and the others left. I was curious as to what Dream’s home looks like now. Nightmare couldn’t enter due to all the positivity Dream littered around the place to protect himself, and since he was the only living creature in the Au it ad became a place of pure positivity. Dream and Nightmare both follow the same but oppiest rule. Dream can’t enter an Au of pure negativity, just as Nightmare can’t enter au Au of pure positivity. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and went back to the task at hand. I got on some light blue latex gloves and a purple bandana. I put on an apron and carried in cleaning supplies into the crumbling dining room. I opened the biggest windows in the room to let my magic carry out the big pieces of debris. I didn’t like to use my magic around the others as much as possible. I feared they would think I’m challenging them, or that I’m stronger than what I lead on to be. I looked at the rocks and lifted my hand. Soon the ignoramuses pieces of the building came into the air. A soft purple aura around the rocks I lifted. I pointed my hand through the window, where the rocks followed. I sighed and closed the window. I walked into the kitchen and filled up the dark blue bucket up with water, then added in some soap studs. I grunted as I lifted the bucket up and carried it into the dinning room. It was so heavy now that it had soapy water in it. I set the bucket down and grabbed my rag. I dropped to my knees before dunking the rag in the water. I start to scrub the dust off the ground. I learned most of my body weight down as I scrubbed.   
After a few minutes I sat back up with my legs tucked to my sides groning. I hated cleaning this mess by myself. Did they seriously have to trash the room this much! I looked up at the dangling chandelier that was barely hanging from the ceiling. It was unsettling to know that it could come crashing down at any second. I’ll talk to Nightmare about getting a new one later. Well he’ll probably have to fix this entire room anyways.I felt my eyes water as I pictured how beat up Fell was. I take off my glove to whip the tears sniffling. It was heartbreaking to see the only other sane person get so hurt. Fell and I had a wirde relationship. We tended to just stare at eachother for a few minutes like we were talking, but we barley spoke to eachother. Fell was a bitch at times sure, but he was also the nicest monster here. My soul squeezed knowing we can’t have those peaceful moments of just staring at eachother. That I can’t have anyone here who could relate to me. I shake my head and put my glove back on it. It made a small snapping noise as it did so. I went back to cleaning the dust covered room. Every inch of this room had a thin layer of gray dust covering everything. I at least had the peace of mind knowing it wasn’t monster dust. Nightmare didn’t allow any in the dining room, kitchen, and hsi office. I sighed and just kept scrubbing the floors, table, chaires, and window ledges. At least get the first part of the problem dealt with. Then I could get started on the deep cleaning. I jumped hearing a portal open.  
Cross’s POV  
Once I entered Dream’s hideaway I was taken aback. I expected to see something of Dream’s old cottage, not a pile of ash and one burnt support beam barely standing. I really didn’t expect the fire to be so bad. No wonder Ink blamed us, this looks like someone was trying to cover their tracks. I looked back to see Killer staring wide-eyed. Dust whistled looking equally shell-shocked. Horror looked bored at the sight. Error had a blank face and nodded his head. I watched Nightmare carefully as he entered. He was looking at his feet with a smile on his face. Once he looked up his smile wavered as his eyes scanned the remains of Dream’s home. Nightmare seemed upset by what he saw. He uncomfortably looked away and left to investigate around the house. I looked away to see Chara walking among the ash.  
“Man…...how did this happen?” Chara asked me. I shrugged and walked over. I tried not to react to him when I’m around everyone. The only person I openly talked to Chara around was Dust. We both were hunted by a ghost of our Au’s so we that was something we had in common. I didn’t feel crazy around him when it came to Chara. I’m sure many people would call me insane. I shivered as I picked up a fistful of ash.It felt so cold and empty. I watched it fall through my fingers and watched Chara walk around more.  
“Cross what you doing?” Killer asked as he squatted down next to me. He poked the pile with his knife.  
“This place smells like gasoline,” I mumbled and looked up at Nightmare.   
“Just gEt t0 l00king f0r that stAff. I waNt t0 destr0y this w0rld’s c0De,” Error walked by hissing at us. Dust did a cartwheel past us. Killer got up and ran after him. Those two murders were stuck were basically guled at the hip. I glared back at Error and threw some ash at him. He glared back as he whipped it off him.  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” I tell him. Error flipped me off as he looked around for where Dream’s staff could be. I looked around to see Chara floating above a pile of burnt objects. Dust and Killer were tearing it apart trying to find Dream’s staff. I frowned and went to join them.  
Error’s POV  
My feet dragged on the ground as I lazily looked around for the brightly colored staff. I didn’t expect to find it considering the whole place burnt down.I was convinced the Staff was part of the ash that littered the ground, along with Dream’s dust. I had only come along to amuse Nightmare. I know he wouldn’t let us stay behind for this. I watch Horror use his axes blade to move around some burnt plants. I ignored him and kept casting quick glances around. If it was here the colors would make it pop out.   
“I don’t think it’s here boss,” I heard Horror call out and look at Nightmare. I heard Nightmare scuff and more leaves ruffling. I take it that Nightmare ignored him. I facepalm knowing Nightmare wouldn’t listen to us unless he knew for himself it wasn’t here.  
“Look harder. Especially your Error!” He pointed a tentacle at me.  
“Fi-00-nE,” I grumbled and looked around more. I stopped walking and looked at the forest in front of me. If Dream was dead then Nightmare would be powerless. So that means Dream must have done this himself, and didn’t tell anyone. I know Ink fairly well, at least enough to know he can’t fake such rabided emotions. I held my chin with my thumb and index finger. So if Dream did this himself, then why would he leave his staff behind. He’s determined to “help” Nightmare. He wouldn’t hand his corrupted brother a victory. I look at Nightmare to see him looking through more bushes. I looked away and started looking more carefully. There is the off chance some secret followers of Nightmare came and attacked him. Every so often a monster fights against the Star Sans as an act of loyalty to Nightmare. The ones who have lost hope and are willing to do anything to be spared by Nightmare. One of them must have chased off Dream into hiding. So there is a slim chance his staff is here.   
Nightmare’s POV  
I smiled as I came across a brunt that hadn’t been set on fire. I saw some bright blue through the leaves of the bush. It was easy to see from the dark green leaves. I move the branches aside and grab the staff with my tentacle. I brought it closer to get my hands on it. I ran my thumb over the designs with a smile. I started to laugh as I looked at the staff.   
I held it up in the air, “YES! It’s mine!” I shouted and bent over laughing. I felt a wave of relief and victory washed over me. I was in shock that I had won. I heard Horror gasp and Dust cheer. Killer was clapping. I couldn’t hear Cross or Error’s response. I’m sure they were happy too. Finally I can end this war, and make everyone suffer. I can hurt them as much as they hurt me! Everyone will understand what it’s like to suffer everyday. I looked up at my team. Cross seemed neutral, well Error was surprised, the rest seemed overthrilled. Killer was still bouncing on his feet, clapping his hands well. I hugged the staff to my chest as I kept laughing.  
“We have it! We can finally end this stupid war! I tell them shaking from relief. I was hysterical. I used my tentacles to steady myself as I kept giggling. I held the staff out in my hands to look at it. Error came to my side and a wicked smile crossed his face. I looked at my team to see them all standing in front of me. I stood up straight and raised the staff in my left hand above my head. That’s when they all started to cheer, whoop, and clap. Cross was high fiving the three murders. A smile was on his face now.   
“Well boys. We should go celebrate,” I tell them, that sparked lourdes cheers from them.  
Cross’s POV  
I sat on the edge of the blagny back at Nightmare’s castle with a half empty beer bottle in hand. The cold update felt nice considering I was hot from partying. We were celebrating finding Dream’s staff. Nightmare was claiming that the war is over now. We have the weapon to end it all. I raised the bottle up to my lips taking a sip. I should be happier than what I am right now. I just felt empty despite being so close to my goal. Once we won this war Nightmare was letting me gather whatever code I needed to remake my world. It was such an odd feeling. I should be excited to bring back all the monsters, and humans I love. Yet, I just felt numb. Everyday felt like I was just following orders from Nightmare. I hummed when I heard the large wooden door scrap the stone when it opened behind me.  
“Hey Criss-cross. Mind if we join?” Dust asked. I looked behind me to look at him andKiller who came out with him. I smiled softly at them. They were my best friends after all.   
“Ya,” I answered and looked back to the forest of dead, black and purple, trees.  
“Thanks Cross!” Killer piped and joined me. Dust leads on the ledge on the other side of me.  
“You know, I would have been better off recreating my Au on my own. I mean you guys are my best friends, but Nightmare is wasting my time.”  
“Nah I feel you. I mean sure I was all alone, sure, but at least I wasn’t harassed everyday.” Killer responded. Dust hummed.  
“Ya…..I hate it here too. Kinda lame.” Dust rested his head in his hands. His elbows propped up on the edge.  
“BetTeR n0t 1eT NightMaRe hear What y0u just sAId,” Error’s glitchy voice came from behind us. Dust flinched and eyelights turned off. Killer squeaked, and I almost jumped off the edge. Error started laughing at our reactions. “Re1ax. I w0n’t te11 him. It’s n0t my business and I d0n’t caRe.”  
Error started to walk away. I exhaled and rolled back towards the door. I did a handstand/flip so I landed on my feet. I turn to Killer and Dust with a smile.  
“Well you herd Error. Let’s go play Cards against humanity.”


	2. Chapter 2

Horror’s POV  
I smiled at the cute thing curled up into my side. Lust was wearing one of my hoodies. We were in the courtyard right outside Nightmare's castle. It had been a few days since we found Dream’s staff. I sighed and looked back towards the dark blue, star light sky. The soft white and yellow glows in the dark abuse reminded me of our love. Lust was so claiming to be around. He was my light that shines in the dark. As cute as he is. Lust has an attitude. Yet I’m the only one who gets to see him when he’s a little spit fire. I’m surprised he hasn’t snapped like the rest of us. I bet if Nightmare could see his attitude he would love it. Nightmares are quite easy to amuse at the end of the day. Any form of spite he loves. Maybe that’s why Error gets him to laugh as much as he does. Error is just a spiteful being. Honestly the fact I find Lust is hot is because of his attitude. Usually I go for the murderous type, I really like the people who think like me. Lust was an expectation, because I liked it when he “whipped me into shape,'' as he says. I just have to be alone with him to see that sexy side of him.   
Lust was rubbing my chest. His cheek pressed into my shoulder. A soft look in his purple, heart shaped, eyelights. He seemed to be thinking. Lust had a habit of thinking too much.. It started around the time we came to live in Nightmare’s castle.   
“Horror? Babe?” Lust looked up at me. He moved so he sat in my lap and cupped my cheeks. Oh I loved it when he did that. My soul fluttered a bit as I looked into his soft eyelights.  
“Yesss,” I leaned closer to him and pulled him close. Lust smiled and went with it. He wrapped his legs around me.  
“When do you have to get back to work?” He asked and tilted his head. He started to pout and tilted his head.  
“Nightmare wants us to get to work as soon as next week,” I tell him. Lust threw his head back dramatically.  
“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo,” Lust whined and lightly shook me. I laughed and took a hold of his hands. Our fingers intertwined with each other. I leaned in the peck on his cheek. During those work periods Lust and I barely spent any time together. I come home too tired to hang out, or I’m too hurt,. When we aren’t destroying worlds I’m training. It was hard on Lust. He told me how lonely and exposed he felt during those times.  
“I know. We won’t have another date night for awhile. Hey once we win the war, then we can go on as many dates as you want.” I tell him. I smiled softly at him. Lust had this effect on me where I wasn’t as murderous I kinda like it.  
“Nightmare sucks,” Lust whispered. I frowned and quickly looked around. I took out a mini danger and placed it near Lust’s throat to keep him quiet. Lust flinched in my lap.  
“Watch what you say!” I growled and touched our foreheads. Lust glared at me a little and pushed himself off my lap.  
“Fell was right,” He hissed and stood up. He started to shake my jacket off his shoulders.  
“What are you doing?” I asked watching him stand up. He threw my jacket to the ground. His crop top flattening itself against Lust ribs. I blinked at his sudden outrage. Normally he just whimpers and nods when I get my weapons out. I wasn’t sure how much I liked this situation. It’s not my normal Lusty.  
“You’re crazy! Seriously I think Error would treat me better, and he conestly trys to get me to kill myself! You can’t just hold knives up to my throat when you want me to shut up!” Lust shouted and kicked my jacket away. He grunted and threw his arms in the air. He slammed his foot back on the forest floor.  
“Hey wait!” I got up to hold him. Lust held out his hand to stop me from touching him. His once soft eyes seemed to be sharper than my axe. I pulled my hand away from him. I’ve never seen Lust like this. He’s a spit fire, not an angry ball.  
“Ya if you want me, you’ll have to stop doing that!” He took my dagger and threw it into the small pond behind us. It was full of koi fish. I ran to the edge, and looked in for my dagger. I liked that dagger too. The handle had a cool dragon design.  
“What’s gotten into you?” I hissed at him. Lust stood his ground and crossed his arms.  
“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” He snapped and turned to the door. I blinked at him as he marched away. He slammed the door behind him. The thud echoing outside. I stood by the pound and felt my neck grow hot. The heat spreading up to my cheeks. I looked into the pond to see what I looked like. Red blush was covering my cheeks and neck. I smiled a little bit and grabbed the hoodie Lust throw. I tied it around my waist. Lust was hot when he was mad. I’ve never seen that side of him. At the moment you hate it, but afterwards. It made me feel alive.. Lust never stopped supering me huh?  
“Horror what just happened?” Killer came up staring at the door. He must have been playing around in the forest. He tabbed the target on his chest twice. He did that sometimes I think it was a nervous habit. I shrugged. I’m not entirely sure what had just played out.  
“I made my Lusty mad, and he acted out. Damn and just when I thought he couldn’t get sexier.” I went to push the door open. I really wanted to push his buttons some more.  
“Horror I wouldn’t go bug him,” Killer told me. He pulled me back by my hood. I rolled my eye.  
“Fine. I’ll let him chill out,” I walked towards the pound to see if I could find my dagger. I got on my knees and looked into the shallow waters of the pond. I heard Killer open and close the front door. I looked behind me to check he really went inside. I looked back at the soft blue sparkly surface of the water. I sigh as I kept scanning the pound for it. The fish swim around in peaceful cricals. I hum and finally take off my jacket. I untie the one around my waist. I take off my shoes and socks. I curl up my joggers as high as I can. I stepped into the water and shuffled the sand around with my foot to find my dger. SOmetimes I nudged one of the fish with my leg. Soon I found the knife and I took it out of the water. I smiled and climbed back out of the pond. The grass sticking to my wet feet.  
Lust’s POV  
I marched to the kitchen after I had slammed the front door. I was getting really sick of Horror thinking he could control me. I’m tired of Nightmare constantly controlling me as it is. If I want it all to stop I have to start with Horror. It’s a small start, but it’s one that will help me out. I took a wine glass out. I take a deep breath and exhale heatedly. I grabbed one of the wines we have and poor myself a glass. I put the bottle away and leaned on the counter. I raised the glass up to my lips and took a sip. It had a nice fruity flavor, and it wasn’t super dry. That’s how I like my wine. I sigh and close my eyes. I start to swirl the wine around my cup. I felt the frustration dissolve. My shoulders relaxed a slumped down. My spin perfectly curved so I was leaning comfortably against the marble countertop. I hummed softly and took a sip from my wine. It was nice to be left alone at times. I tilt my glass side to side. I open my eyes to watch the wine flow around freely. I smile watching the purplish-red substance move around.  
“Hey Lust,” A happy chirp came from the kitchen entrance. I looked up to see the black tear staind skeleton, also known as Killer. He was smiling happily. The target on his chest was openly exposed.  
“Hello?” I ask and frown. Killer never really speaks to me unless he needs something. When I have seen him relaxing he seems nice enough though. I think we could be friends if we tried. Killer skipped over to my side and looked quizztily at my glass. I instantly hold it away from him. I look him up and down to see if he’s concealing a knife from me. I ease when he appears weaponless.   
“Why are you mad at Horror?” He asked me and tilted his head. I looked into his black eyes and glanced away. The emptiness of his eyes was always unsettling. I take a sip of my wine once again. Killer could see just fine, he just chose to not turn on his eyelights. I’ve never asked him why.   
“I’m sick of him holding weapons up to my throat, damn it. So until he stops he can sleep on the couch,” I tell the childish monster. Killer oohed and looked around the room. I sighed and stood up. I started towards my room to gather up Horror’s things to kick him out. I sipped on my wine some more. As I pass I hear someone scuffing. I turned around to see Error glaring at me. I felt my eye twitch. I was so sick of him thinking he’s better than me. All the killers are worse than me. Ya I’ve slept around in the past. That’s just what my Au did. Hell sex is fun most of the time. It felt good, so who cares! I’ve never hurt anyone doing so. I marched right up to him. He held up his hands defensively.  
“D0n’t t0ucH Me,” He hissed and more glitches at him.  
I held my free hand to my chest and leaned back. I gasped, “I wouldn’t dream of touching you!” I raised the pitch of my voice, and made sure to sound as offended as I could. It created a nice shrill effect. I frown and glare at him. I poured the rest of my wine on him. Error shrieked and error’s covered his vision. He pulled out string to find me. I grabbed some and pulled him so he stumbled across the room. He slammed his face in the wall. A nice thunk rang down the hall.  
“0W! What thE? WHERE ARE y0U S1UT!” He turned around looking more for me. He was close to crashing. I rolled my eyes and kept marching down the hall. I could hear Error shrinking still.  
“Lust were you!? I’m not down with you buddy!” Error kept shouting. I looked at my empty wine glass and sighed. I could care less about Error at the moment. At this point he was just being extra.   
“Such a waste of fine wine,” I muttered to myself and walked into my room. I closed the door quietly. I set my empty glass on my nightstand. I take Horror’s pillow and his clothes from the dresser and closet. I dropped them outside in the hallway and locked the door. I sat on the bed pouting.  
“Man I really wish I didn’t dump my wine on Error now.” I pouted and crossed my arms. I was really enjoying my beverage. I have to go out and get more now! I laid down on the bed and slammed my arms down next to me. I really didn’t feel like getting more. I just want to lay down and stare at my ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare’s POV   
I sighed as I laid on my stomach looking up at my cards. We were playing Cards against Humanity once again. We were playing a game before we went to destroy an AU. Against humanity just so happened to be our favorite game. It put us all at ease. I think everyone was nervous about how the Star Sans will fight when they are filled with grief. I prefer my team to go into battle calmly. I would be lying saying I’m not worried. I'm concerned about how the Star Sanes will fight. I have no idea how they will fight, but I have my theories. Ink doesn’t get close to a lot of people, so he may be more violent than usual. Then Blue can follow any Sans rule and become a complete savage on the field. I already know that when Fell goes to fight he’ll be deadly, purley to get back at us. Plus we are attacking Underfell today so he’ll be defending his home. It’s not that I’m worried about my own safety. With Dream gone I can’t receive any damage, but for my teammates. They are at risk of getting really hurt. In fact I think the chances of one of the dusting is pretty high.  
“My wife told me to go to the store and get blank,” Cross read out one of the black cards. I heard Horror chuckle as soon as he touched his first card. Damn he must have a good one. I growled and looked at my cards trying to find something Cross would die laughing at. Soon Error, Dust, Killer, Horror, Lust, and me placed the cards down. Cross was looking up at the ceiling and was covering his eyes. He picked up our cards and shuffled them around.  
“My wife told me to go to the store and get, shit!” He smiled a bit. “Told me to go to the store and get Kanye West. Go to the store and get…..my collection of high tech sex toys.” He started to giggle, “Ohhhh looks like Lust is in town.” He waved the card in the air. Everyone started to laugh a bit. Except for Error. He looked like he wanted to be in his room. Error never really liked the sex jokes in this game. I think it triggers him, but he doesn’t show it. “My wife told me to go to the store and get my worthless son. She told me to go to the store to get a real job. My wife told me to go to the store...and-” Cross doubled over laughing before he finished reading the last card. “To get this groovy n-n-ew thing c-called LSD.” He fell to his side laughing way too hard. I smirked in the victory scene that was my card. He was laughing so hard over. He waved it in the air, not being able to speak. Dust and Lust were covering their mouths to muffle their shrillish laughter. Horror had his smirk that replaced his laughter.   
Killer throw his cards on the ground, “FUCK!” Error rolled his eyes and put his cards away in the box and felt. He was officially over this game. I snached up the black card from Cross humming in delight. I loved winning these games. I was allowed to go full force with any offensive remark I wanted to make. It was very relaxing. It really loosens up the shoulders. I leaned forward and grabbed a new black card. It was best to just let Error go off on his own. I was happy he tried to socialize. If I get him to like a few people then it works out better for me.   
“My presidential campaion’s slogan is blank,” I read a lot. I covered my eyes and listened to everyone around me laughing and giggling. I smirked. I didn’t like the emotion coming from them, but it was nice to hear their laughter. A team with close bonds functions better. It’s how the Stars win when they are outnumbered. I hummed as I heard Horror losing his mind laughing and Lust laughing evilly. He must have found a good one. Their joined laughter the happiest in the room. I was glad to see something that wasn’t death made Horror happy. It made the castle less messy.  
“Everyone done?” I asked after a long pause of silence.  
“Yep!” Dust snickered.I picked up the cards and snorted at the first card I saw.  
“My slogon is fuck your deams,” I smiled happily. I really wanted to just pick that one. It was calling me out. “My slogan is ...no guys no don’t make me read that.” I flipped the card laughing. Lust smiled proudly as everyone lost it. It was such a lame answer yet absolutely perfect. I didn’t call me out, but I absolutely loved it.  
“You have to read it! That’s the rules.” Cross whipped away a faint purple tear. I snorted,   
“I’ll eat your privileged ass.” I choked out through my laughter. I tossed the black card at Lust. He caught it and wiggled around. The pride shining in his eyes. Horror wrapped his arm around Lust smiling with him. He kissed Lust cheek smiling. He looked proud as well. “God that wins I don’t care about the rest.” I read them anyways,just to be fair. None of them are as good as Lust’s. Something about it was just perfect. We continued to play for a bit longer. Killer ended up winning the game by one card. Second place went to Lust. He was the perfect player though. He just got a few crappy cards.  
Error’s POV  
I closed my door softly behind me. I slid down the bland white door. My entire room was painted white. It also didn’t have any windows. My puppets strung up on the ceiling with my blue strings. I had a bed with drawers on it. That had all my in it. My room resembled the anti-void which was comforting.Plus seeing colors reminded me of Ink, and I prefer to keep Ink out of my mind as much as possible. I didn’t like to waste my time on him. It’s bad enough when I have to fight him. His presence made me want to gag. I could go back to the anti void whenever I wanted too, but hearing other monsters talking was soothing. It was better than the voices in my head.Those voices had a habit of being quite nastey. I walked over to the hidden closet and opened it. It wasn’t hidden, as much as it blended in with the rest of my room. I pulled out a box full of knitting supplies and a half finished blanket. I carried the box to my bed. It was a cream bed frame with white sheets and such. I started to knit my blanket. It was made with dark purple yarn. I was going to give it to Nightmare. I was planning on making blankets for everyone, even Lust. It gave me something to do during my free time, and I enjoy knitting. Plus Lust likes my knitting. He doesn’t say anything, but when I knit in the living room he smiles at me. I can tell he thinks it’s cool. Maybe not cool, but he finds it pleasant at least. I shake my head to stop thinking of him and start knitting.   
“Error you’re back!” I heard Blue’s cheery voice ring in my head. I felt myself blush and shook my head lighting hitting my head with my palms. I thought his voice dispried a year ago.  
“No shut up.” I growled as yellow blush spread across my cheek bones. Man it sucked having these feelings. Why did I have to kidnap that cute monster? The AU I regret destroying is Underswap, all because of the pain Blue went through. Now he hates me and is trying his best to destroy me. A sick twist in life as I see it. I looked back at my knitting needles and started to work. Once I started working the voices became quiet. My vision blurred as the tapping of needles rang in my head. I was just focused on making Nightmare’s blanket.  
Cross’s POV  
I was in my room polishing my knife. Chara was sitting on my bed next to me. He tilted his head towards the knife. He was smiling. I didn’t trust that smile. Chara wasn’t the most trustworthy person I knew, and I have to share a body with him. I prefer to keep in check, because I can’t fight against him when he really wants to take control. I needed to find a way to knock him out again. That would help me alot. I could do what needed to be done without that murder coming out to mess everything up. The only time I’ve gotten in trouble with Nightmare was when Chara was in control. It takes a few weeks to build up Nightmare’s trust after you step slightly out of line. So it always setbacks my plan for a few weeks, and I can’t waste a second of my time.   
“Why are you smiling?” I ask him and glance at him from the corner of my eye.  
Chara flinched and blinked, “I like it when you polish our knives, it looks so deadly.” He seemed offended I was asking him. I didn’t really care that he did it to himself.   
“Listen kid. When I’m in control these are my knives,” I told him and turned to glare at him.  
“I’m the one who gave you the knives. If anything they’re mine!” He snapped back. His mouth is forming into it’s demotic melting form. I rolled my eyelights and went back to cleaning.  
“I got you you’re half of a soul remember that,” I hiss at him. Chara blinked before vanishing from sight. Good, I pissed him off enough to leave me alone. I relaxed and continued to polish my knife, with a faded purple, old rag. The soothing motion of my rag moving up the blade made my mind numb. I sigh in content enjoying the peace and quiet. Don’t get me wrong I love Dust and Killer, but they get loud. They make my already hectic life ten times more hectic some days. I could care less about Nightmare’s goal, if I didn’t need him I would be gone. He’s just a pain in the ass. I feel piety for Lust, Horror is meh. ErrorI have strange feelings for. I have some respect for him though. Unlike Nightmare he won’t drag others down into his goals. We have a few things in common, but Error doesn’t talk to any of us. He really spends time with Nightmare. He doesn’t seem to mind Nightmare’s negative aura. I hated being around his aura. It made me feel disgusted. I turned my attention to the sudden knock on the door. I put my knife on my bed and walked over. I opened the door to see Nightmare. He seemed a little stressed out.   
“Hey Cross. I want you out in the open on the field today,” Nightmare told me. I stared at him a little wide eyed.   
“But you told me I was to stay hidden at all times,” I tell him to make sure I was hearing him right. Nightmare glared at me and pointed a sharp tentacle at my throat. I gulped and stayed still. My body feels stiff like a wooden board. I haven’t been treated since I first joined. Maybe he's on edge with that attack and Fell’s betrayal.  
“Don’t talk back. Your orders have changed. You will be seen on field leading Dust, Horror, and Killer. I need to make sure Fell is dusted. He knows everyone’s weakness,” Nightmare lowered his appendage and walked off. I felt my hands tingle as I went back to my weapon. I smiled and put it in my holster. Finally some action around this joint.  
Nightmare’s POV  
I held my brother’s staff in my hands. The goop that covered my body filling up the crevices of Dream’s staff. I stood on the edge of a copy of Candytale. The rest of my team killing off monsters to create some negativity for me to use. I looked at the staff in my hands once again. Adrenaline ran through me. The monsters screams filled the air like a band’s percussion. I looked over to see Error sitting on a string swing and eating chocolate. He seemed bored with everything going on. He always jumped in when he could do some real damage. I walked over to him and used my tentacles to hang next to him. He looked at me and hummed.  
“This is the test run. If the staff fails we are still attacking Underfell,” I tell him. Error looked away and nodded. He stayed quite out of the mansion. Really only talking around Ink or when he needs to. I know it’s because he hates the sound of his own voice, and doesn’t want other monsters to hear it. I looked around and felt the negative energy build up. I nodded to Error and walked to where the most negative energy was packed. I held up Dream’s staff and forced my energy into it. I was hoping to corrupt it like I did to the golden apples. I felt my powers rush into the staff, and something else happened. I felt some goop create random patches on my legs and arms. Those patches showing my white bones. After a few minutes the left side of my face was completely exposed. I felt anxiety form in my stomach, but I kept packing the staff full of negative energy. I had used my own anxiety to help full the staff. Five minutes later, I raised the staff up above my head. The left side of my body exposed. My black hoodie, shorts, and slippers showing with my white bones. I saw a few monsters staring. Luckily no one from my team seemed to be. I slammed the staff on the ground to release all of the energy. Then something unexpected happened. I didn’t see it coming at all. The staff seemed to turn into an oily liquid and splattered everywhere. The rest of the staff melted in my hands. I held up my left hand to see it was paint. It wasn’t just any paint though. It was Ink’s paint. This staff was a perfect replicall of my brother’s. It had completely fooled me. I stared at my hands for a few seconds. The world seemed to stop moving. Time was frozen. This couldn’t be right. I felt anger build deep inside me once again. The same anger I felt right after I had eaten that corrupted apple and killed everyone in my Au. The goop coved up my left side once again, and any patches on my right. I turned around to look at the citizens of this Au. I started to stab, rib, slice, and tare anyone near me. I was in a blind rage. I think I was screaming, because my throat hurt after awhile. I suddenly sniffled and I brought a hand up to my eye. I whipped it to see a dark blue tear. I was crying. I haven’t cried in years. Once around me was dead I sat on the ground. I kept whipping away my tears and crying. I looked at the paint pile behind me. I had to know more about the replicall, and where the real one is.  
Once back at the mansion I called a meeting. I watched everyone sit around the living room. Normally we hold meetings in the dining room, but Lust was still working on it. I sat on the comfiest armchair. I was still pretty pissed about the fake staff. I lead on my arm and watched everyone, but Error, compliment each other. Lust was off somewhere. I don’t really keep track of him.   
“Listen we did a good job destroying that Au, but it was pointless.” I stood up. Error glinched a bit at what I said. He wasn’t a fan of me claiming destroying an Au was pointless. I sighed and continued, “I found Dream’s staff was a fake. The real one is still out there. When I tried to use it to spread negativity it splattered and melted in my hands. Upon examining the paint I saw it was Ink’s.”  
Everyone around me was muttering. Killer raised his hand, “What will we do now?”  
“We will still attack Underfell full force in a week, but we will also look for Dream’s staff. With or without Dream’s staff we’ll turn Underfell to dust.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ink’s POV  
I curled up on my bed playing with a brush. I ran my finger against the bristles deep in thought. I really missed Dream. Everything felt so cold now. There was no warmth now. I really missed his smile, and laugh. He was so happy, and now I’m lonely. My world felt isolated once again. Like I was trapped in a white void again. I was by myself, unlike Blueberry. Blue had his brother, and Fell. Now I’m all by myself. Sure one could say I had Blue, but he was busy. Plus he’s suffering as well. No I wanted someone to comfort me like Dream did. How Blue’s family and friends could. How his Au his back. Really this entire experience reminded me why I protect Aus. So no one had to suffer in an empty void. I could take off my shash so I couldn’t feel such bitter emotions, but then I wouldn’t be whole. Breaking apart was something everyone needed. If anything I want to save Aus more now. That’s why I was close to Dream, because we both know what it’s like to lose your home and be alone. We knew the similar feeling of wanting to save everyone from such pain. For awhile we only had the other. This pain was unbearable. No I had to go find Dream. Nightmare seemed like he had no idea what I was talking about when I accused him of kidnapping Dream, maybe he’s out there! I can figure out why he ran away once I found him. The idea made my bones feel warm once again. I got up and walked to my kitchen. I got some water and grabbed a packet of fruit snacks to nibble on. I was thinking of all the Au’s Dream couldn’t enter. Man Blue will be so happy when he learns about my plan. I drew out a T-chart. One side for the Aus Dream couldn’t enter, the otherside was his favorite Au’s. I started with which Au’s he couldn’t enter. I was hunched over the counter smiling. Blue was coming with Fell later today. I could show my plan to them. I took my chart to the living room and started to work on the Au’s Dream love. I sat criss crossed on my couch. My water is on a new coffee table in front of me. I had made a new one once I had cleaned up all the glass. Between Dream breaking my coffee table, and my freak out I couldn’t walk out of my living room. I had the notepad with the T-chart balanced in my lap. I tilted my head as I kept working. I looked around my house to find my clock. I noticed it was about twenty minutes before Blue and Fell came. I set the chart down and walked into the kitchen. I started to make a meat and cheese platter. I put some crackers on it as well. I had some cheddar cheese, swiss, and jack. For the meat I had some italian sausage, ham and other lunch meats. I put on some reese crackers with a smile. I walked to the living room and set it in the center of the table. I walked over to my refrigerator and got out of some store, bought fruit punch and grabbed three cups. I went to the living room and finished setting up for the meeting. Blue was going to be so happy!  
Blue’s POV  
I laid on my bed staring at Dream’s crown. Ink had given it to me so I could watch over it. He didn’t want to destroy it or forget about it. I ran my thumb over the decor on it. I sighed and rolled over to my side and hugged it to my chest. I looked up to see Fell walk into my room and looked for his clothes. While Fell was staying here we were sharing a room. He had mentioned he’s not ready to go back to Underfell and face everyone. I sat up a bit and watched him with a smile. He was helping me with Dream’s death. Fell was actually a pretty nice guy when he wanted to be. He had listened to me, and made me tea, and we watched a lot of movies. One night he even read me a bedtime story. Somehow all that babying made me feel better. He had a nice smile and laugh. He’s a good guy. He turned to me and looked me up and down. He set his clothes down and walked over. He crawled over me and laid on the other side of the bed. It was pressed against the wall. I rolled over to face him.  
“Hey. You should get ready. We’ve got a meeting with Ink today,” He tilted his head, “come on sweetheart we have a chance to find Dream.”  
“I don’t know..I think he killed himself.” I sighed and looked away. I felt my eyes water.  
“And why’s that?” Fell asked.   
I sniffled, “Dream had really bad anxiety. What if he couldn’t take it?”  
“Well people don’t tend to die in the most painful way possible. He could have been kidnapped, and I know Nightmare. He probably took him. I mean he would get rid of the only thing that could hurt him,” I Fell shrugged. I jerked my head up.  
“W-wait what? Only Dream can hurt him!?” I yelled. Fell leaned back and seemed confused.  
“Ya? What you didn’t know?” He asked. I shook my head no and sat up fully. Fell watched me and flopped onto his back. He huffed and he sprawled his arms out. A blank look on his face.  
“Ya that’s like his only weakness.”  
“We have to tell Ink!” I jumped up and ripped my pajama shirt off. I started to dig for my one big blue and grey sweatshirt. Fell huffed and got up. He grabbed his clothes and left the room. I was still frantically getting dressed when he left. Once I was done, I ran to the bathroom. I took my toothbrush and ran it under some water. I got some toothpaste and scrubbed my teeth. I wanted to warn Ink about Nightmare as soon as I could. I cleaned off my face and bolted down the stairs. I slid down the railing calling out for my brother.  
“What is it Sans!” He yelled from the kitchen and walked out. He’s drinking away at some honey starting from the container. I walked over to him and took a deep breath before speaking. When I get amped up I don’t make a lot of sense.  
“I’m meeting with Ink today. Just please please please pick up your sock.” I begged him. Paps nodded and walked away. I sighed and grabbed my house keys from our little key jar by the door. I leaned against it and tabbed my foot waiting for Fell. Once he came down I grabbed his arm. I pulled him along to my shed. He was tripping along the way. I knocked over a small can of paint for Ink to create a portal for me. I picked the can back up when the puddle was big enough for a portal. Ink popped his head out and smiled. I pulled Fell in with me.  
“HEY!” He yelled. I landed on my feet and brushed off my hoodie. That was until someone crashed into me. I fell to the ground. I brought up my arms to shield my face from smashing into the ground.  
“Ow,” I heard Fell growl above me. I looked back to see him lying on me. I pushed myself up. He slid off, and he looked up at me. He blushed and looked away from me, “Get out of the fucking way next time dumbass.” I pushed him over with my foot pouting. I walked towards Ink’s house and crossed my arms. I hated it when Fell talked to me like that. Ink popped up next to me smiling.  
“Blue! I have great news for you!” He kicked his own door down.  
“Wait Ink I have something important to tell you first,” I walked in after him.  
“No way listen to me!” He shoved a notepad into my chest. Quite aggressively. I stumbled back a bit and looked at it. I frowned when I saw it was T-chart of Au’s.  
“Ink please listen to me,” I tell him as he set me down into a chair. He shoved a cracker into my mouth, “Hmf!”  
“No listen! Nightmares don't have dreams! We have to go look for him! Then everything can go back to normal!” I snatched the book out of my hands. He spun Fell into a chair. The confused monster flinched as he sat down.  
“Jesus I just walked in MM!” Ink shoved a cracker into his mouth as well. He was trying his best to keep quiet.  
“We don’t go into the Aus Dream can enter! First we look at his favorite Aus, or Aus he is safest in! Then if that’s a dead end in then we check all the other Aus until we find him!” Ink’s eyes were sparkling.  
“Okay, Blue I want you to go check out all the Candytales and Dancetales!” He jumped up. “I’m off to go start my searches!” Ink opened a portal. I kicked the table so it knocked him onto the couch.   
“INK NIGHTMARE CAN ONLY TAKE DAMAGE FROM DREAM’S ATTACKS!” I screamed at him and slammed my hands into the coffee table. “We have to figure out how to protect the Aus from him. Dream will show up when he’s needed! For now forget about him!” I glared at him. Ink gasped and glared right back at me.  
“And forget about our best friend?” He snapped at me and jabbed me with a finger, “would you want us to leave with Error if you got kidnapped again?”  
“If it was the fate of the Multivrese? Yes Ink. I would want you to leave me behind. Plus why would Dream want things to go back to normal? He was miserable. You didn’t notice the fact he clearly wasn’t sleeping? How could he even be happy with the amount of anxiety? Do you really think he’s okay watching you walk away at the times he needs you most?” I snapped at Ink. He opened his mouth. “No Ink! Shut up! Dream left because you are an arrogant asshole who can’t think about anyone but himself! You care for the Aus more than anyone who would die for you! Dream has done nothing but support you, but when it comes to him struggling you bounce. Who’s been the one with Dream through most of his struggles? ME!”  
“DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” Ink shouted back. Fell pulled me back and stood between us.  
“Whoa hey guys chill out hahaha! Listen you shouldn’t be pointing fingers at each other right now. We need to worry about how to keep Nightmare from attacking Au’s. Right now he could easily take everything over by himself. First we worry about the Aus, and then we find Dream. We’re goners without him anyways, but we need to protect all those innocent monsters first.”  
“Blue you fucking suck! You can’t just blame me for him running away! How are you not a bad friend?” Ink scuffed at me, “I’m looking for Dream. Do whatever you fucking want to. You’re not a real Star Sans anyways.” He walked out through a portal. That stung. I clenched my chest and held back tears.  
“I HATE YOU TOO!” I screamed at Ink before his portal closed. Fell looked back at me. He sighed and hugged me.  
“That really wasn't a cool kiddo.”  
“I know,” I mutter and hugged him back, “but he really hurt Dream.”  
Ink’s POV  
I sighed as I stepped into Outertale. I sat on the stargazing ledge and buried my face in my hands. I whipped away from tears that were forming. I can’t believe Blue accused me of being the reason Dream ran away. What kind of friend does that? I feel all alone once again, just as I had in the anti-void. No one understands that the Aus is the only stability in my life. I don’t exactly have a home after all. I curled up in a ball and let tears run down my face. I needed to reflect on these emotions I was feeling. I didn’t want to be all emotional and finding Dream. I could just take off my sash, but I want to be happy when I see him. I wanted to welcome him with open arms. I want to comfort him. Blue was right about one thing. I wasn’t there for him in the past, and I thought walking away from Dream was the best decision. I wasn’t really good at this emotion deal, but maybe Dream wanted me there. So I was going to do my best for now on to help Dream to the best of my abilities!   
Once I gathered my thoughts I stood up. I walked along the walkways of this beautiful Au. I loved creating the world of this Au. It was always so beautiful! I looked around admiring this Au and all of it’s monsters. I skipped a bit looking around for Dream. This Au was relatively positive, and Dream would fit right in! I stopped as I saw the local Sans chatting with a monster. They were laughing about something. I shrugged and walked over to him. I stood behind him waiting patiently. The monster he was talking spotted me. They gasped and pointed at me. They were bouncing on their feet. I was well known around these parts. Outer Sans turned around seeming confused. He jumped upon seeing me.  
“Hey Sans! Sorry I just have a quick question for the two of you. Have either of you seen Dream lately?”  
“No, why do you ask?” Outer asked. The other monster seemed to be thinking real hard about their answer. I tried my best not to let my smile alter. I just nodded my head to think of my next few words carefully. I couldn’t let any of the AUs know of Dream’s disappearance yet.   
“Just curious! Dream was just talking about how he wanted to spend more time in this Au,” I waved goodbye. I still looked around for Dream, but I couldn’t find him. After a few hours of searching I had gone back home. I felt so defeated and useless. Could I have stopped Dream from running away?


	5. Chapter 5

Fell's POV  
I've been out of Nightmare's gang for a few weeks now, and everything is still shitty. Blue is constantly stressed, and Ink just vanishes for a few days at a time. Blue had been trying to set up defenses against Nightmare's gang and has been failing. Blue always came back beat up and almost in tears. Me and Honey have been trying to make life easier for him. Honey has been doing all the cooking, and I've been cleaning. Blue always smiles when he sees our work. I think seeing us working helps, but when it comes to training. Blue's never satisfied. Not only does he get pissy with me, he also puts himself down. The other day I watched him sit in the snow sobbing with a battle axe in his lap. When I had asked him what's wrong he talked about how useless his attacks were. I couldn't get to him for hours. In fact he had passed out in the snow from working too hard and crying. Honey seemed stressed out over this too. Honestly I felt bad for the two of them. I've seen my own brother work himself like this before, and that never ends well. The only good thing about this whole thing is the ordeal is that Ink always appears to defend Aus and then leaves. So I don't have to watch Blue and Ink fight. Blue has been raging all around his home too about how stubborn Ink has been lately. I felt horrible for him. Ink was treating us like shit, but he was razor focused on finding Dream. Honestly I think him spending time away from us helps Blue with his grief. The two seemed to be blaming the other for Dream’s disappearance.  
Now if I was being honest with myself, I have my own feelings. The time I’ve spent with Blue I’ve started to develop feelings for him. Blue was always so nice to me, even when he was in a bad mood. He's the strongest person I know. I mean who bounces back from tarama the way he has. I wish I was as elegant as he is.  
It was early in the morning. I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up to see Blue walking back into the room. He had his armor on.  
"Oh good you're up. Go get dressed. Honey is almost done with breakfast," Blue opened the dresser and tossed me some close clothes. He was in his training mode. I got up and took off my shirt to change. Blue walked over to his battle axe and avoided looking at me. I glanced away as well. Part of me wanted him to look at me, but he's a person who respects others' privacy. Which is admirable, but fuck I want the person I'm crushing on to check me out. I watched him leave before I finished changing. I left our shared bedroom and brushed my teeth. I wasn't quite ready to go back to my Au. I was pretty sure I would be killed on the spot for being a traitor. They don't know that I joined to protect all of those sickos, but they won't care.  
Blue's POV  
I sat in the kitchen at the table. I was drinking some coffee deep in thought. I was playing with my baby blue bandanna with two fingers. I was twirling it around between them. My silver and pastel blue battle axe propped against the wall behind me. My brother was cooking omelets at the stove for Fell and I. He was in his Muffet’s uniform. He had taken on a job after Dream died. I’m thankful that my brother stepped up when I needed him too. I continued to drink my coffee. My eyes felt heavy despite the fact I’ve got 8 hours of sleep last night. I set my coffee and started to rub my eyes. This was all too much for me. I turned when I heard Fell enter the kitchen. I waved him over smiling. He sat across from me. Paps set a plate of omelets on the table. There were three plates on the table with silverware already. Paps served everyone some breakfast. Fell started to eat as soon as it touched his plate. I had to force myself to eat. It’s been hard to eat since I was always nasiouse. I was stressing myself so much that I was making myself sick. My entire life is upside down, and I need to find a way to fix this mess. Now that Dream is gone panic is spreading amongst the Aus, and Nightmare’s gaining more power. My own worries aren’t helping that issue.   
A splat of paint echoed from the living room, “Fell! Underfell is under attack!” I turned to see Ink in a panic. I flinched when I saw him. He had switched his eye lights so his star was on the left instead of the right. He lost a few layers of clothes so he was now just wearing a white shirt, a brown button up half jacket, his stash, fingerless gloves that went up to his elbow, his long scruff, and brommie’s holder. He had on brown creased pants with teal suspenders. He also wasn’t wearing shoes. On his feet were sock’s that went up to his knees. They were missing the heels,and these socks didn’t cover his toes.   
Fell choked on his food. I stood up and grabbed my axe. I didn’t wait a second and jumped into Ink’s portal. I looked around to see Nightmare standing on Fell’s house. Error was right next to him as he smiled at the destruction around him. Killer, Horror, Dust, and Cross were killing monsters as they could. Fell’s brother was trying to evacuate who he could. I growled and turned to Horror. I waved my hand up and sent a few bone attacks at him. Horror dodged and fired a gaster blaster at me. I dodged. I felt the heat of the blast on my face as it flashed past me. I rolled on the ground and was close to crying. I was terrified. I screamed as I felt a knife stab into my arm. I looked up to see Killer standing above me. He was smiling as he held a second knife in his right hand. He had a finger on the tip of the knife. He looked up as a bone flew over my head. I looked up to see Fell edmering through Ink’s portal. His eyes blazing with determination. He screeched as a few red knives flew at him. I looked up to see a skeleton I didn’t recognize. He looked bored at what was happening. I reached for my battle axe, but Dust stepped on my hand. I screamed as I felt a bone fly into my ribs. I fired off some orange attacks to get them away from me. I was off my game. Thoughts were rushing through my head. I couldn’t focus on the battle in front of me.  
Fell’s POV  
Damn it! Cross was on the field now. Blue’s good, but he’s not Cross good. This guy could hold his own against Ink or Error. He was insanely powerful. I was holding his big knife in his hand.  
“Horror go take care of the berry. I’ve got Fell,” He pointed his knife at me. I gulped and backed away. I glanced around at my home. Horror was a few meters to my right. He nodded and ran to attack Blue.  
“NO BLUE!” I screamed and sent a few attacks his way to help. I hissed as I felt knives cut my ribs. I held my now ripped shirt as Cross held up his hand. A critical of gaster blasters surrounding me. He fired them all at once. I teleported into the sky and fired my own back. Cross seemed to vanish. I looked around for him, before I was knocked to the ground. I landed face first in the snow. My head is making a rough impact with the ground. I groaned and rolled onto my back and held my head. I looked at Cross who was standing on a blaster. That’s the worst part about fighting Cross. He never spoke, he just attacked. He was out to kill me. Cross slashed his knives. I rolled out of the way of a mixture of bones and knives. I hissed in pain as one stabbed my leg. I started to fire back with my own mixture of bones attack. I used some colored magic to stall for time. I ribbed the sharp bone out of my leg before I stood up. I gasped as Cross appeared in front of me. He punched me square in the nose. I stumbled back and held my nose. It felt like my entire face was on fire from the pain. I was trembling as a realization hit me. We weren’t going to win against these guys. They are stronger than over, and we’re all a mess!   
“You see it now don’t you,” Cross slashed his knife at me. I stepped back sweating, “That in the end we will always win. You are just delaying the inevitable. If you stayed with Nightmare this wouldn’t have happened. Now your home...your universe. It will be destroyed all because of you.” He poked my chest with the tip of his knife. “You feel guilty don’t you?”  
“Shut up zebra,” I hissed at him and used magic to grip his soul. I flung him across the town into a building. Cross laid limply on the ground. I was trembling. Did I just win?   
“Face it Fell. You picked the wrong team. Just accept it. If you let me kill you, it would be mercy.” He teleported in front of me snapping his fingers. Cross surrounded the two of us in gaster blasters. He fired and teleported out. I teleported on top of one of the blasters gasping. I kneeled over shaking and breathing heavily. Cross came down and stabbed me once again. I started to cough up blood. I really didn’t see us winning this. I looked back to see Blue injured and desperately using colored magic to keep his three attackers away.   
Ink’s POV  
I was glaring up at Error and Nightmare. I slashed some red paint at them. Hopefully if I burn them, maybe I can neutralize one. Error dodged as Nightmare let himself get hit. His goop absorbing the paint. He smiled down at me from the roof. He tilted his head chuckling.  
“Listen here Ink. You’re wasting your energy,” Nightmare sighed as he raised a tentacle and tried to stab me. I ran to move, but Error’s strings wrapped around my legs. I fell into the snow as Nightmare’s tentacle stabbed through my ribs. I bit back a scream and held the broomie tighter. I felt the wood crack from how tight my grip was. I looked towards Error to see him smiling. He held his hand and shot his strings away from me. I followed them to see he had grabbed Blueberry. I slashed some red paint in hopes of melting his strings before they reach Blue. Error swung his other arm having bones block my attempts. His strings wrapped around Blue’s neck. He pulled him over laughing. Blue slipped a few fingers under the strings to help himself breath. He had dropped his axe and kept kicking his feeti. The murder trio stood at a distance and laughed. They ran off to go attack Fell.  
“B-berry,” I gasped out. I arched my back as Nightmare stabbed my left leg. I hissed and curled up into myself.  
“Ink,” Blue was able to rasp out. He gasped as the strings tightened around him. He looked at Error with wide eyes. He was breathing heavily. Error looked back at me smiling.  
“I’m Rea1 sick 0f y0u tW0 ThInkinG y0u’re s0mE g0ds,” Error snickered as he raised Blue in the air. He smashed him into the ground. Blue laid on the ground as he cried out. I looked at his clothes to notice they were soaked in bone marrow. I reached out to him, but Nightmare made sure to stab my hand. I screamed and looked at him. I was tired of this. I didn’t understand this monster. One minute he acts like he has a crush on me, the next he is ready to dust me.  
“You fucking sicko,” I hissed at him, “You flrit with me one minute and try to kill me the next,” I hissed. Error blinked and looked at Nightmare with squinted eyes. Nightmare’s face turned a bright neon blue as he looked away. He was scowling.  
“WhAt tHe he11 is hE Talking ab0Ut?” Error questioned him. Nightmare raised a tentacle up ready to strike Error.  
“Madness! He’s saying he can get in your head Error,” Nightmare growled. He lowered his appendage and sighed. “He likes getting to you doesn’t he?” Nightmare asked smoothly. Error blinked a few times before glaring at me. He sent a bone attack my way, and I rolled across the ground. I watched as Fell teleported near us. He was gasping for breath and his bones were covered in fluids. He glared at Nightmare before passing out. Blue looked at him.  
“F-fell?” He asked weakly and raised his head. His eyes watering. I clenched my non injured hand. I didn’t have a good feeling about this. I may not be able to die, but I wasn’t in any shape to fight. We were going to lose, and those two will dust here. I punched the ground weakly and screamed in rage. I noticed Nightmare smile. His tentacles curled above his head.  
“Look. He’s given up,” Nightmare smirked a bit. Just then a gaster was fired at Error. He turned around and got blasted.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream’s POV  
I watched Error fall off the roof. He landed in a pile of snow groning. I ran out and slammed my body into Nightmare’s back. I took out my staff and channeled some positivity into a sharp blade. I cut off any tentacles that tried to grab me. Nightmare fell on the ground. He looked up growling at me.  
“WHO ARE YOU!?” He hissed.  
“He d0eSn’t Be10ng HeRE,” Error hissed as he looked up at me he was rubbing the side of his head. I watched Horror, Dust, Killer, and Cross all run over to see what was going on. I glanced at the building Dance was hiding behind. He was the one who shot the gaster blaster.  
“If you mean this isn’t my Au than you’re correct destroyer!” I screamed and pointed at him. My staff hidden under my shirt. I was mustering up a galre, “I’m sure you don’t remember me, but you destroyed my Au! After Dream disappeared I decided I had to fill in.” I stood proud and tall. I glanced over at Ink who was staring up at me. I could see hope in his eyes. He smiled weakly at me. I flinched a bit. The way he was smiling, it was just like before. It was when we first met, when we were really friends. I clenched my fist, and swallowed the lump in my throat, and continued to glare at him.  
“Nightmare! I bet you thought the Aus will lay down and let you destroy them. Well you’re wrong! A special group of monsters came together to stop you. We call ourselves Last Hope.” I snapped. I smiled as Dance walked out. He raised his arms and pivoted his foot. A wall of bones appeared in front of him, and he was ready to fight. Outer floated down from a tree with a blaster next to him. Sci walked out of a building pointing a gun at Horror.  
“We are proof that hope never dies. No matter how much negativity or destruction you spread!” I pulled out the staff and pointed it at him. Nightmare eye shrunk. He was staring at my staff. I heard Ink gasp. I looked over to see Blue cradling Fell in his arms. He was staring up in shock. He hugged Fell closer to his chest. Fell was still out cold. I nodded to Sci as he ran over to Ink. He picked him up. Outer quickly came to his side and helped him onto a blaster.  
“Get them!” Nightmare barked. Cross turned to run, but Outer quickly slashed a huge wall of bones. He watched as Sci carried Ink off the field to help him heal. Error turned to attack Blue. Dance ran over and grabbed his hand. He yanked him up so their chest touched. I felt Error’s discomfort grow. Dance spun and dipped him down. He pressed his head to Error’s. Error started to glitch and kept trying to push him away. He was squirming trying to escape.  
“Lett-t-t-t-t m-MMm-me G0!” Error screamed in protest. His voice glitching out more than usual. I watched Outer take on Cross, Horror, and Killer. I fired at Dust so he was parlized with positivity before he could jump Dance. Dance was able to get Error stressed enough for him to crash. Nightmare was frozen in place. Dance locked eye sockets with him before he ran off to help Outer. I fired at Nightmare’s leg. He fell to the ground and held his leg. He looked back at me.  
“How are you using his staff?” He asked me. I froze and took a second to remember my story.  
“I saw Dream about to dust. He was in a terrible state. He said a monster who follows you tried to burn him alive. He transferred his powers to me. I’m the new guardian. My name is Star!” I demanded as I watched him glare at me hissing. I noticed something in my brother’s eyes. Was that sadness in his eyes? He seemed upset when I told him my little story. I gulped and stood tall on the rooftop.  
“That’s not all. Come on out!” I looked behind me. From behind the chimney Lust walked out. He leaned his arm against and curved his hip out. He smirked down at them.  
“L-lust?” I heard Horror ask him to stop attacking to look up at his lover. He dropped his axe to the ground and looked up at him. He was absolutely devastated. His eyes watered and he looked up at the skeleton he loved. Lust glared at him.  
“That’s right. Lust has been gathering information for awhile now. He was my spy,” I tell Nightmare and waved Lust over. He crossed his arms smiling down at them. I nodded to him, he was very brave keeping a straight face. This was a big sacrifice for him. I put my hand on his upper back and watched as Nightmare looked around. Sci was helping Blue and Fell off the field. Error was holding his head on his knees. He was still reloading. Cross was trapped in a bone cage, and Dust and Killer were trapped between Outer and Dance. Nightmare looked around at his teammates and raised his tentacles defensively.  
“We surender..today!” He smashed Cross out of the bone cage. He opened a portal and Cross jumped in. Outer and Dance stepped aside and let Killer and Dust go. Relife shined in their eyes as they walked past, and jumped into the portal holding hands. I swear I heard Killer squeal in excitement. I looked at Horror who had fallen to his knees.  
“You don’t love me? It was all a lie?” He asked Lust. Lust flicked his wrist as he held back tears.  
“YOU FUCKING SLUT! I HATE YOU!” Horror screamed. He jumped up to his feet to attack. Dance shot a bluebone at him as Nightmare wrapped a tenclae around the heartbroken maniac. Nightmare held him in the air. Horror started screaming and swinging his axe.   
“I’LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” Nightmare declared as he glared at Lust, “traitor!” He wrapped a tentacle around a rebooting Error’s waist. He walked through the portal and it closed. I turned to Lust and hugged him. Lust started to sob into my shoulder.  
“T-t-that hurt s-s-so much!” He sobbed hugging me back. I rubbed his back shushing him.  
“I know. I know. It’s going to hurt for awhile.” I whisper to him. We sit on the rooftop tougher as I let Lust cry. Lust did love Horror. He often called him his soulmate.   
Dance’s POV  
I jogged over to see Ink painting his body back together still. He had started this process as soon as he was off the battlefield. He had a normal brush in hand and a vile leaning against a leg. His giant paintbrush in its holder on his back.I clenched my fit as I stared at him. I really wanted to punch him after seeing my story Dream cry over him. I took a deep breath and kneeled down next to him. I held the vile up for him so it wouldn’t spill. He looked at me and blinked in surprise.  
“Thank you,” He smiled and dipped his brush in. He put the brush in his mouth as he lifted his shirt. I winced and covered my mouth seeing his rips. They were pulverized and cracked all over. He traded the shirt with his brush in his mouth. He started to paint his ribs back. I looked away to Blue and Fell. Sci was getting Fell in a stable condition. Outer was pulling out an IV pole for Sci through a portal. Sci was cleaning and wrapping up Fell’s injuries. Blue was wrapping his own wounds and snacking on some food. I watched his HP go up bit by bit. Sci put the IV in Fell’s bone and sat back. He observed his states to see if he was stabilized. He nodded his head once he saw they stopped decreasing and turned to Blue. He was talking to him and holding up numbers. I think he was trying to decide if he had head trauma. I looked over at the ceiling to see Lust crying, and Dream comforting him. I blushed and glanced away. I really am happy that Dream is getting the chance to start over. I sighed and looked back at Ink. He was carefully painting his ribs back. He was making sure not to make a mistake.  
“Who did you fight?”  
“NightmmareandError,” He muffled out and glanced at me. I nodded thinking I knew what he said.  
“Those two are strong,” I tell him. He nodded and kept painting his ribs. I blushed as I felt someone kiss my cheek. I looked over to it was Dream. He winked and sat next to me.  
“Hello Ink. I’m Star, leader of Last Hope,” Dream smiled. Ink eyes flashed colors and shapes. He finished the last detail on his ribs. My eyes widen as I saw balck tattoo like lines cover them. He dropped his shirt trying to hide them. He held out his hand to Dream.  
“I’m Ink! Creator and protector of the Aus,” He smiled. Dream shook his head smiling as well. I could see happiness shining in his eyes. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I made sure to not rub off his fake creak.  
“I think we should talk with Blue,” Star helped Ink up. I jumped up without using my hands. I watched the two stroll over to Blue.


	7. Chapter 7

Ink’s POV  
As soon as I finished painting my body back together right after the most current attack. This Star character had introduced himself to me. Now I was staring at this Star character. I had no idea who he was. I don’t remember making him or any Au’s he could have been from. I walked over to Blue and sat down next to him. Star reminded me heavily of Dream, and I didn’t trust the story he told Nightmare. I’m confident that Dream couldn’t transfer his powers. His story is ridiculous! I walked beside him and nodded to Blue. He looked between us and nodded. He swallowed whatever he had been eating. Dream sits down next to him and pats the snow next to him for me to sit down.  
“Hello. As you may have heard , I'm Star. I lead my little group named Last Hope. Are you okay?” He asked Blue and offered his hand.  
“I’m Blueberry. I’m doing better now. What about Fell? Will he be okay?” He asked as he shoke “Star’s” hand.   
Star smiled at him, “Yes Sci is a wonderful doctor and Lust will start healing him with magic soon.”  
“Lust can heal?” I interrupted and crossed my arms. Star blinked his pretty blue eyelights and nodded. I had to give it to him because he had beautiful eyelights.   
“Why yes of course! We’ve trained that skill for him!” Star made a peace sign giggling. I frowned at him. This guy was really shady. People rarely made random peace signs when talking. I don’t like it. I didn’t believe him for one second. Yet I do think he’s our side, so I’ll trust him on the field. For now at least.   
“That’s reassuring,” Blue smiled at us.   
I've had enough, “What’s the name of your Au?” I interrupted. Star seemed to freeze up at my question.  
“Astrologytale,” He answered, “The one were each monster represents a different zodiac,” He smiled at me.  
“Explain your Au for me, maybe I will remember it,” I told him and tilted my head. I made my eyelights go white.  
“Oh well every monster group is split up and put in a chosen zodiac. We’ve all been at war with each other. The monsters that are most like the sign they represent the richer they are. Our human either ends the war by bringing us together, or killing us all. They collect the power of each zodiac if they do.”  
“Which zodiac do you belong too?” I decided to humor him.  
“Leo,” He answered.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, “I’ve never made that Au.” I felt Blue slap my arm. I pulled my arm away and glanced at him. He flicked his hand across his neck to tell me to stop.  
“Oh, it was a really really long time ago. I’m not surprised if you don’t remember it,” Star smiled a bit. I looked to see if there was any sadness on his face, but he was hard to read. I shrugged and kept my arms crossed.  
Dream’s POV  
This isn’t good. Ink is onto me. If he was really fixated on this he could uncover my secret before I was ready to reveal it, and that wouldn’t end well. I glanced towards Dance to see if I could get Ink off my trail. He knows I hate showing romantic affections in public. I blew a kiss to Dance who noticed the desperation in my eyes. Dance went along with my sudden affection to help trick Ink. He reached out to catch my kiss. He placed it on his soul before he spun. He landed on the ground and shaped his hands into hearts. He held it up so I could see it. I started to blush before giggling like a schoolgirl from the anime’s I watch with Sci. I covered my mouth feeling embarrassment and love rush through me. Dance sat up and winked at me. I felt myself freeze up from knowing everyone was watching us flirt. I turn back to Blue and Ink giggling still. Ink seemed to be processing what just happened.   
Blue smiled, “Aww how long have you two been together?” Ink looked between Dance and I. His eyes changing their shape and color to show his disbelief.  
“Oh a few months now,” I answered and waved my hand up and down brushing it off. If I acted like it was a big deal then Ink may be onto me again. For now it seems like I fooled him.  
“So how did you get Dream’s powers?” Ink asked. I gulped, maybe I didn’t get him off my tail.  
“He gave me an apple and his staff. I don’t remember anything after the first bite. All I remember was seeing a pile of dust and I was holding his stuff,” I answered. Ink blinked and nodded. I heard him mumble, “checks out” before glancing back at me. I had glanced away so my eyes couldn’t give away that fact I was lying. Luckily Blue didn’t seem to be looking for any lies. My left foot was shuffling. I sighed and got a straight face.  
“I wanted to make a deal with you,” I spoke and looked at both of them in the eyes. Blue seemed to perk up. Ink frowned and looked me up and down. He was staring at me as if I was the one working with Nightmare. I pushed back my frustration, the lamb of emotions resting my throat.   
“I want you to only respond to Au attacks, and keep morale up in the Au’s. You leave planning and attacks my group. You will join us when we say we need you.” I tell them. I watched Ink’s eyes become red targets and pounds. He opened his mouth. He seemed like he was ready to scream at me. I felt panic rush right up my toes to my chest. I froze up and stopped breathing. I needed a second to gain full control on my body to act off this panic attack.   
Blue covered Ink’s mouth, “We expect!” He took my hand and shook it, “That’s just what we need.” he smiled warmly. He glanced at Ink with his fake happy look, he often used it to warn us of something. Ink shoved his hand off his mouth. He closed his eyes and forced a fake smile.  
“Y-ya we expect.” Ink shook my hand. His grip was tight. I was convinced he could break my hand if his hand twitched.  
Fell’s POV  
I opened my eyes to see this nerdy dude by me with some yellow varsity jacket skeleton next to me. The space one smiled as he saw my eyes open up. I turned my head to look at them more. I glanced down to see a tube attached to me by an Iv. I tried to lift my hand to get a better look at it.  
“Please relax sir. Blue is a few feet away. Right now Lust is coming to see you,” The nerdy boy told me.   
“L-lust?” I muttered and looked over to see him walking towards me. Guilt and sorrow rush into me, “I’m sorry buddy.” Lust crouched down beside me. He gave me a small smile. His cheeks were tear stained.  
“Oh Fell. You never knew. The entire time I’ve been a spy for a team called Last Hope. You were out for most of the battle. It’s okay, I'm out of there. I didn't come with you because I was working with a secret team,” He told me. He put his hands over my clothed ribs and started to heal. I looked at him as he healed. His magic felt different than with Nightmare. It felt so nice, and it wasn’t painful at all. My entire body was numb, and I could feel myself healing much faster.  
“His states are going up. Removing IV now.” The nerdy boy grabbed my arm. He lifted it up and took it out. Lust focused more and kept healing. Sci gave Space boy the IV. He grabbed a hospital pole and walked through a portal. I glanced at Lust who leaned away. He handed me a sandwich. Nerd boy slipped his hands under my shoulders and helped me sit up.  
“Eat up Fell. Your body needs to get some energy,” Lust told me. He sat beside me to support me. I started to eat and glanced at him. He was forcing a smile.  
“I know it’s hard to leave him,” I tell Lust. He glanced at me before hugging me. I froze up and weakly wrapped my arms around him. I think I’m the only one who can understand his pain fully.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmare’s POV  
Everything was going to hell. Not only has Fell berayed us, but I just learned that Lust, stupid fucking slut, was a spy. I was sitting in my office trying to release my tension. I had some lavender near me. The smell of the delicate flowers helps with some anxieties. I was freaking out. Nothing about our situation was good. That and one other thing that was digging at me was what Ink told me. I know my love is nothing but an inconvenience for my mission. I hated hurting Ink. He was the one I wanted by my side. I loved how he was barely affected by my aura. I just wanted to wake up to him next to me. Ink should be ruling by my side. I don’t want to be alone forever. I sighed taking a pencil from my desk and started to write. It was some poetry about Lust betraying me, and some about my love for Ink. Zoning out I wrote about ten poems. I stared at what I wrote before I put them in my desk drawer. I flinched hearing a knock on my door.  
“Who is it?” I asked and looked at the door.   
“It’s me Cross,” he opened the door with a concerned look on his face. I looked away trying to act annoyed.  
“Why are you here?” I asked sturbonly. I felt Crss hug me. I tensed up and grabbed his arm. I looked back to see his eyes watering. Purple tears threatening to fall on me at any second.  
“Everyone is going crazy out there…we need you.”  
“I’m thinking right now.”  
“Don’t think. Go talk to them. Tell them what they want to hear.”  
“What? Is everything okay? That we will still win?”   
“Yes,” Cross hugged me tighter. I buried my face into my hands.  
“Cross. This situation seems unwinnable,” I answer truthfully.  
“I know,” Cross mumbled. He let go of me and went to the door. He looked at me and grabbed the door, “Everyone needs you. High morals are when they work best.” I watched Cross walk out of the room. I glanced down to my desk. My chest is still facing the door. I sighed and rested my cheek in my hand. Cross was right, I needed to go and keep up the moral of this place. That’s why I trust him. Cross only says what I need to hear. He helps me win. I stood up and put my hands behind my back. I was squeezing on hand so I could address my teammates clearly and calmly. I walked into the living room to a complete mess. Error had strung himself to the ceiling, and was watching in fear. Cross was snacking on chocolate. Killer and Dust were screaming as Horror was catching them with an axe. I could see he was crying. I panicked and picked him up by the hood with one tentacle. Another one took the axe away from him. Horror stayed in the air swinging punches and kicks. I frowned knowing this man needed to do some killing. When Horror goes through heartbreak he wants to kill more than usual. I glanced at see Killer hugging Dust well crying. Dust was flipping off Horror as he held our most childish member in the group. Dust sometimes got overprotective when it came to Killer.I sighed and opened a portal to Horrortale.   
I tossed in Horror, “Go kill people. Pick you up in a few hours!” I tossed in Horror’s axe, and closed the portal. I looked around my teammates and sighed. Error was glitching out pretty bad. His eyes were clouded with Error signs. I sit on the couch watching each teammate. Killer and Dust were watching me. Worry was radiating off them. I frowned before I stood up once again. I made myself as tall as I could.  
“Don’t worry. We’ll win in the end. All we have to do is observe this new team. If they are to counter us, we counter them. We train tomorrow.” I smile as cockily as I can. Cross smiled and nodded. I felt some confidence spark within me. I really did need him. Dust and Killer nodded. They were both smiling as determination filled them. I glanced up to see Error still glitching. He was probably hearing too many voices to hear me. I waved goodbye to my members before leaving for my room. I needed to cry.  
Horror’s POV  
I had the humans of my au. They were trembling as I held up my axe above my head. The human was currently tied up in a chair in my basement.Their ragged dress just covering their knees. Holes in their dress exposing their pale skin legs. There were some bruises and small cuts ruining the purity of their skin. Dirty brown hair covered their eyes. I could see them panicking. Their chest barely raised up and down in fear. Their tiny body trembling. I held my axe over my head and started to swing away. I was staying quiet, when in reality I wanted to scream in rage. I had to practice taking the limbs off of Lust. That backstabbing bitch! All Lust was good for was a good suck. We had planned our future together. We had picked out names for our future children. Their names were Damine and Asher. We were going to have two beautiful baby boys! We were going to teach them how to kill together! Lust was going to be a stay at home parent and everything!   
I finally lost control of myself. A heartbroken scream came from me. My axe smashing down in the mussy skull of the human below me. My arms felt tired from the repetitive slamming my axe into flesh. Blood, flesh, and tussie splattering all around my basement floor. I sat down staring at it. It was beautiful. A dry laughter left me. My shoulders are shaking at the sight of everything. Man, blood was a masterpiece made by nature.  
Ink’s POV  
Once Last Hope had left the battlefield. Blue, Fell, and I went to Blue’s home. Something was eating at me. The fact Blue took that deal from that shady character. I didn’t trust him at all. I always felt he was lying whenever he told us something about him. I had my arms crossed in front of me. My index finger tapping on my arm as I tried to keep my mouth shut.  
“You shouldn’t have taken that deal,” I tell Blue as he glanced at me. He blinked and laughed nervously. Honey blinked and slowly backed away. Fell quickly ran after him into the kitchen. I’m sure the two wanted to avoid yet another fight between the two of us. We’ve been fighting quite a bit now that Dream was gone. We just don’t see eye to eye.  
“We needed to Ink,” Blue told me with a frown.  
“Nowe don’t! We can’t just trust some random stranger Blue!”  
“Ink we were losing. They are strong. We could use them for help!”  
“You made a rash diffusion because you were in shock!”  
“Oh oh! Ya I was making rash decisions! Okay, Ink,” Blue sneered my name, “okay tell me why it was a bad idea!”  
“Blue! I’ve never made an Astrology Tail! He’s lying!” I shouted back at him. Blue crossed his arms and glared at the ground.  
“Ink you’re just made he kicked Nightmare’s butt and you didn’t!”  
“No Blue! He doesn’t exist. He’s lying about who he is! We should be making deals with him. We have no idea what his intentions are. Blue he could be taking over the Multiverse. He would need to take out Nightmare for that!”  
“Oh whatever you jealous bird!” Blue snapped back. I glared at him before huffing.  
“Fine Blue. Do whatever you want! But if the multiverse suffers you’re at fault!” I shouted at him before stomping off, “I’m going home. Fuck you!” I opened a portal going home. I didn’t think my suppiouse was unreasonable! For all we know Star’s members could be brainwashed by his positive emotions! If anything he could be more dangerous than Nightmare because he will follow him blindly! I grumbled as I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a few chocolate bars and started to eat. I was pouting over this entire situation. Blue had no idea what we just got us into! I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to figure out who this Star character is.


	9. Chapter 9

Ink’s POV  
Star, he’s been the only thing on my mind. After our latest battle he’s been consuming my thoughts. His deal was such an odd one to make. It felt like he was belittling my ability to do my job. The creators entrusted me with their work. How dare he swop in and take that away from me!? As soon as I entered the doodle sphere I looked around for any hints of zodiac themed Au’s. I checked every possible dead Au. Star’s story was that Error had destroyed his home. So it was best I checked the emptiness of those Aus. I did find a few of them, but none of them matched up with Star’s story. I wondered if Star lied about his Au being dead. Just to see if it would stop me from searching for information on him. Next checked active Aus, and found nothing. Hours seemed to pass as I jumped through the multiverse checking every star filled paper.   
I knew it! I was right all along. Star is lying about who he is! I am going to figure out who he really is. I sighed and stopped. I teleported to Dream’s burnt home. I sat down in front of the rubblely remains and started to think.   
“Okay. Star says he got his power from a dying Dream. He gave him the golden apple and that gave Star his powers,” I sighed I took out one of my smaller brushes and tabbed it on my chin. Now that part of his story added up. I frowned and dipped my brush in black paint. I started to paint on the stepping stones on the trail that had led to Dream’s house. So far Star is lying about his identity, but that didn’t mean he was Dream. If anything believing Dream was alive was even more foolish. If Dream was alive he would have done more by now. He plans out his attacks, yes, but he has a hard time sitting back for long. He was always chasing after Nightmare. He was always trying to remove the curse on his brother. He also was always running around supplying Aus with positivity. So no, Star couldn’t Dream in disguise. Star sat back far too much to be Dream. He also seemed indifferent when it came to Nightmare on the battlefield. He seemed worried about living another day than saving him. I sighed and crossed my arms. All I know is that Star isn’t from Astrologytale. Hell Star could be his real name for all I know. He’s just lying about where he lived. His Au could have been destroyed. I need to do more research on him. I got up and cleaned up my supplies. I needed to go tell Blue about what I’ve dug up on Star. I slashed some paint on the ground with a broomie and jumped in. The inky void of the paint brushing against my tattoos as I slide through to Underswap.  
Once I walked in front of Blue’s front door and looked over to see Blue moving some new workout equipment. He was pulling a punching back back into the shed that was next to his house. He must have bought it for our coming up training session. The other one is quite worn down and is barely staying together. I jogged over to him and picked up the bottom he had been dragging on the grass.  
“Ah! Fell?” He asked and looked over. I smiled at him. Blue turned away and I think he rolled his eyes. I wonder what’s gotten into him. My eyelights shifted into question marks.  
“Seemed like you needed some help,” I tell him as we walked in.  
“By the weapon rack,” He told me. We walked over and set it down. Blue pushed it up against the wall and brushed his hands together. I smiled at him as he glanced at me. I could tell there was a lot of tension between us now. I couldn’t wrap my head around why.  
“There is no Astrologytale,” I tell Blue.   
Blue ground and buried his face in his hands, “Just stop.”  
“What?” I snapped at Blue as he glared at me through his fingers.  
“I’m sick of hearing it Ink. Just stop!” He yelled at me. I galred right back at him.  
“No! We can’t just trust every friendly smile!”  
“Dream trusted Star with his powers! Just shut up! I’m tired of hearing about this! It’s just another reminder that dreams are dead and how doomed we are.”  
“Blue you’re fucking dumb. We can’t trust every nice smile! You forget monsters are just as fake as humans! I should know!”  
“Of course you do Ink! You are as fake as they come!” Blue got in my face. His normally starey blue eyes a dull baby blue spheres. I pushed him back snarling.  
I’ve never stopped caring about you or Dream! I’m sorry I’ve hidden my soul from you for a few years!”  
“A few years…..YOU!” Blue lunged at me. I huffed as we fell to the ground, “You’ve hidden that from Dream and I for our entire friendship!” He slapped me across the face. I used Broomie to push him off me. I scrambled to my feet and put the end on his chest. I used it to keep the delirious skeleton on the ground.  
“Ya! Blue it’s something I’m insecure about jackass! Now listen here! Dream was dying for all we know Star was the first monster he saw well he was on death row! He chose him and hoped for the best. Fact is Blue he’s lying about his past! I’m not even sure Star is his real name!” I shouted. Blue was clawing at the brush before he gave up. He laid on the ground his arms sprailed out at his sides. He was breathing heavily as he looked up at the ceiling.  
“We needed the help Ink. Aus were dying when it was the two of us alone.”  
“I know...just be more careful with him. Don’t trust everything he says just ‘cause he’s saying it” I walked out and left Blue on the ground. I walked into the doodle sphere and laid in the soft yellow void. The walls were white at the base an umbra from pastel yellow to a mustard color. Papers full of world attached to each other by white strings surrounding me. The knowledge of knowing there are countless worlds comforting me. I knew I wasn’t alone. There were plenty of others in the Multiverse, and I had the joy of knowing every monster and human. I could watch their fun from afar, and protect it forever. I could save them to make up for what I couldn’t protect.  
Blue’s POV  
I felt tears prick my eyes. Why couldn't Ink just let this whole ordeal go? I don't understand how it's hurting his pride. He needs to calm down. I get that Star is kinda shady. I mean the guy comes swiping in with these big calms and a whole team of random Sans. With Dream’s powers they could all be brained wash. Lust was proof for that theory. He was a loyal member of Nightmare’s gang. He could have ran away when they went on missions at any time, but he always stayed. That was until yesterday. Then again he was sobbing over leaving, and if he was brainwashed by pure positive he wouldn’t feel that pain at all. I brought my hands up to my face and started to sob in my hands. I was so confused and lost. I needed something to lean on. I needed somewhere to hide from the entire multiverse. I was terrified of what was going on. I couldn’t see the end of his war. Well, I do but I don’t want to believe it. The ending I saw was my dust splattered across some random Au. Underswap would get a new me and carry on. I would be forgotten and my efforts will be forgotten as my dust spreads. I started to sob and trumble. I just had to hide for a few hours. Is that too long to ask for? I rolled onto my side to curl up.  
“Berry?” I heard a gruff voice ask. I looked up to see Fell. He ran to my side and kneeled down in front of me.  
“What’s wrong kiddo?” He asked softly. I throw myself into his arms. I didn’t care if he saw me as a weakling for this. The pressure had finally caught up to me. I was crushed. I have lost this inner battle. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. Fell fell back. He stuck out a hand behind to stop himself from falling over. His other arm wrapped around my back, “Hey what’s wrong?”  
“Fell I can’t do this! I can’t keep fighting a-a-and I can’t keep arguing with Ink! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to be forgotten!” I confessed to Fell. He was wide eyed and held me tighter. He was rocking me back and forth.  
“No Blue we won’t die. I won’t let you die,” Fell told me softly. His voice was breaking at random points in his speech due to his voice naturally being scratched. Fell held me tighter.  
“How would you do that?” I asked him. I wanted some lies to hide behind for now.  
“Because my pride won’t let you go until I kiss you,” Fell told me. I flinched and pushed him away. I stared at him blushing.  
“Don’t play with me like that!”  
“Oh...umm this is embarrassing now. Thanks.”  
“Are you serious?” I felt a shock rush through me. How could Fell love me? I didn’t think people in Underfell could feel love. If they could they didn’t show it very well.  
“Yes. I actually love you Blue, and I thought now would be a good time to confess. Like how they are crying in the movies and… you get it.”  
“Fell you love me?” I muttered and pointed to myself. I wanted to make sure I didn’t hear him wrong, or misunderstood him.  
“I-ya I love ya.” Fell glanced away. His face is a dark shade of red. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. This was it. Fell was my hideaway. I could pretend the multiverse isn’t here. Fell is my savior. A soldier for a guard.  
Nightmare’s POV  
I felt nervous as I entered the Au Ink was currently in. What he said back in the battlefield still ringing in my head. I had been trying to ignore it, but I couldn’t. It was rattling my bones. I wasn’t sure why, but I had to explain myself to him. As if he deserves an explanation. He just needs to know that he is losing and I’m going to win. Yet, I need to tell him that I didn’t want to hurt him. That I didn’t enjoy hearing him scream in pain. That I wanted him to be royaling by my side. I sighed as I walked up to him. I was going to rip off this band aid. I wasn’t going to make this painful and slow. It will be a professional conversation. Plus I could taste the bitterness Ink had for Star. Hopefully I can be convinced to join me. To be by my side. I hated Star as well. He was far too similar to my brother. I walked up to Ink. My shoulders squared and chest high. I cleared my throat and he turned around. He grabbed his brush and pointed it at me threateningly. He had a glare, but his eyes didn’t change shape at all. He wasn’t upset to see me. Interesting.   
“Hello Ink. I just wanted to have a quick chat,” I tell him in a smooth voice. Ink tilted his head.  
“Okay. What about?” He asked with a smirk. I felt my soul twist. God that was kinda hot.  
“I don’t enjoy hurting you on the field. In fact, I hate it. I wrapped a tentacle around his waist. If he was going to kiss me in the cells, then he could kiss me now. Ink jumped in surprise. He looked at my tencle. A soft rainbow brush started to appear on his cheekbones. I started to slowly pull him to my chest. Ink let out an ‘keep’ as his brush was the only thing stopping our bodies from touching. His pastel rainbow colors are turning darker.  
“Nightmare?”  
“If I could Ink. You would be right by side as I rule over the multiverse. You would wake up beside me.” I ran the back of my head on Ink’s cheeks. He lanced at my hand before looking me in the eyes. His eyes jumping between hearts and his normal eyes. I smiled and leaned in.  
“All you have to do is submit. Join me.” I muttered when we were an inch apart. My other hand pushing the broomie asied. Ink looked around before he looked away. A frown on his face.  
“No. I don’t believe in what you’re doing. Have fun ruling alone,” Ink told me. A cold glaze in his eyes and he looked back at me. I let him go with a sigh. He was missing out on an opportunity of a lifetime. So many monsters would kill to get the offer he’s getting.  
“Fine. Have it your way.” I tell him as I walked backwards into a portal. I watched the portal. Ink was standing there. His knees bent towards each other. He was using his brush to stand up. He was shaking a bit. His face was still covered in blush. I love him more than he’ll ever know.


	10. Chapter 10

Blue’s POV  
I whipped the sweat off my forehead as I set up the last target. I stretched and waited for Fell to come out of the house, and for Ink to paper for pratice. I sighed and yoke my foot. I bent forward and lehd it just above my head. I was trying to strech my joints. My aglity is what helped me the most in combat. The second was the fact I’ve mastered blue magic. I sighed and stood up straight. I raised my hands in the air and bent back. I wasn’t wearing my armor, but some sweatpants and a long sleeved blue shirt. I wanted to work on flexibility today. I rolled out my wrist as the other held my up in the bridge. I slowly lifted one of my feet and made it as straight as possible. I made my foot straight as well and let my hip push forward to get a stretch in. Soon I repeat the process on the other leg. It felt nice to be training like this again. I’ve been neglecting my physical self to focus on all my magic attacks. I’ve been feeling stiff. Soon I get myself into a handstand and spread my legs. I dropped to my forearms and bent my knees. I was seeing if my balance was still on point.  
“Dear god Sans,” I heard my brother call. I looked up to see him walking home from his second job. He set a water bottle on the green ground next to me, “You’re still stupidly flexible after all this time?”  
“I still feel really stiff,” I tell him before bringing my legs together and straightening them so they were straight in the arm. I curved my back and my legs pointed over my head towards Papyrus. He rolled his eyes smiling.  
“You’re crazy you noddle,” He grabbed my foot so I could push against his hand. I smiled and pushed my feet against his hand getting in a stretch. Papyrus looked down at me and I worked on my joints.  
“So what’s it like with Fell in the house for you?” I asked him. He tilted his head to the side and clicked his tongue.  
“I’m not sure. He’s fine, but I would rather he was in his Au. He doesn’t belong in Underswap.” My brother answered truthfully. I frowned and looked at my hands. Fell really should be heading to his home AU soon.   
Paps have gone back inside. I was practicing my punches on the punching bag. Fell as on a run as a warm up. Ink was still no were to be seen. I was starting to get worried. I stood for a second panting. I didn’t realize how hard I punched that bag. My knuckles were leaking some bone marrow. I walked over the porch and dialed Ink’s number. I used my head to trap it on my shoulder and wrapped my knuckles. I sighed in relief as I heard Ink’s cherry voice come from behind me.  
"What are you calling me for Berry?" Ink called as he held his phone in the air. His thumb pressed the red button to reject my call. I set my phone back down and walked over to Ink. I gave him a big hug. As mad as I was at Ink, I wanted to let him know he was still a dear friend. Ink blinked and hugged me back. His brush getting in the way from wrapping my arms around him.   
“Hey want to spare?” Ink asked his eyes flashing with excitement. I nod with a smile and walk to grab my battle axe from the shed. I heard Fell come back gasping for breath.  
“Oh...Ink...nice to see you,” Fell waved to Ink. He was bent over his hands on his knees panting. I grabbed a straight sword and decided to work with it today instead of a battle axe. I walked out swing the sword. Fell eyes widened as he watched the sword circle around my face. I raised my arm and lowered it so it spun behind and in front of my back. Ink smiled as he set his paintbrush down. He took out multiple smaller brushes.  
“Working with different weapons eh?” He asked smirking. I nodded with a smile. We haven't had the chance to mess around like this for awhile.  
“Fell this will be a great way to study fighting techniques. Ink and I will be sparing. Feel free to sit down,” I tell Fell with a smile. My eyes had to stars. Fell nodded, hesitation in his eyes as he walked over to the porch steps. He sat down and rested his arms on his knees. He watched as Ink and eye stood a few feet apart. I held the sword ready to attack. Ink got each brush ready with a different color. I started by swinging bones at his feet. I jumped over them throwing a kick at his chest. Ink jumped up. He raised a leg to abuse the power from my kick. He was pushed back and he stumbled on the ground. I smiled and slashed some orange attacks to make him move. Ink started to scrambled before getting his balance back. He painted some bone attacks to fire back. I used my sword to cut him. I never took my eyes off on Ink. He quickly ran at me. His arms out to his sides leaving his chest. I turned my sword to hit him with the blunt end. I gruted as he ducked and used an iron broom sweep. I feel to the ground and quickly held my sword sideways as a guard. Ink used a sweep kick to knock my arms to the side. He slashed one of his brushes so purple paint trapped my sword to the ground. I let go and bent my body so I grabbed his left ankle between my feet. I rolled taking Ink down. I looked over my shoulder and kicked between his shoulder with the ball of my right leg. I turned so I got onto my hands and trapped his arms that were sorakled in front of him with my foot. Ink tossed his feet over he head and stood up. I gripped his scarf and pulled myself up. He stumbled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him so he trapped against my chest. He stepped on my foot and dropped out. He pushed his arms in front of him. My grip was broke. Ink looked over his souled and throw a backward elbow into my ribs. He turned with a hook punch. I raised my arm in time to block it. I threw a plumb his chest to drive him back. I chance him and drive a driving shouto into his shoulder and ridge hand his inner thigh. Ink turned and threw a kick into the side of my leg. I grabbed the front of his shirt and rolled with him to the ground. I laid across him as Ink struggled under me. I groaned and started to tap the ground. I jumped up and pumped my arms in the air. I worked hard to win the match. I looked over to see Fell staring at in shock.  
“What the fuck!?” He yelled standing up, “I thought you were going to kill each other!” He placed a hand on his skull clearly in shock.  
“No way! We weren’t hitting each other hard at all. It was light contact,” I tell him laughing. I walked over and rubbed his back. Fell stared at me before he laughed. Ink was snickering from the spot he was before. He was cleaning off his brushes. He walked over and grabbed my sword for me.   
“That was a great match,” He told me before handing me the sword. I take it from him before hugging Fell with one arm. Fell held the back on my head humming softly. Ink tilted his head crious of our actions. I pushed Fell away.  
“Anyways! Let’s keep working!” I shouted and walked out to practice my blue attacks some more. Ink helped Fell with some dodging drills this training session. Over all I would say this was a productive day.  
Fell’s POV  
After watching Blue and Ink fight, I was inspired. They clearly were very powerful, and were more skilled than myself. I think that is how the three of them survived against Nightmare and his gowns. They were freaking skilled when it came to fighting. They were always thinking three steps ahead. I know I always just thought about the attack I was throwing when I fought. I looked up to Ink painting some obstacles. I walked over to see what I was up against.  
“When you are in a fight you have to learn to predict what your enemy is about to throw. That’s how you live,” Ink told me. His eyes never leaving what he was drawing. I nodded as I noticed each obstacle made was meant to not just stand still.   
“Okay. So I have to watch these to decide how they are going to move and react the way I need to?” I asked him.  
“Yes,” Ink winked and finger gunned me. He stepped away from his creation. He pulled me away with him. He snapped his fingers and everything seemed to come to life. Things started to swing, others would move up and down. I started at everything for a few seconds before I was shoved forward. I yelled as I frantically jumped up and down. I would twist away from things swinging towards me. Sometimes I would roll under things.  
As soon as I come up from a roll. I felt something slam into my face. I fell to the ground and rubbed the front of my face. I groaned as everything stopped moving. Adrenaline was still pulsing through my bones. I looked up to see Ink leaning over me. Amusement shining in his eyes. He was trying to keep a straight face, but the corner of their mouth was twitching. Finally he burst out laughing.  
“We have a long way to go!” Ink fell over laughing. I blushed quite embarrassed as the proctor was rolling on the ground in laughter. Man, I really do suck.   
I must have laid on the ground for about half an hour before Ink forced me up onto my feet. He guided me back to the start before snapping his fingers. All the obstacles started to move again.  
“Here. I’ll do a run, then you try again.” He told me. He looked at everything for a second before he took off. The guardian was ducking, diving, and rolling. WHen he jumped he grabbed the top of the objects as he tossed his legs over the side. He would always land on his feet no matter what he did. He stopped at a button at the very hand. I secretly didn’t see that button before. He pressed it and a timer appeared with the time. It took him ten seconds to clear the whole thing. I started at the time for awhile as Ink walked over.  
“You have to look ahead. Once you get to an obstacle look at the one ahead of you.” Ink told me as he stopped in front of me. He snapped his fingers and the timer went to zero and everything started up again.  
“Now try it again,” Ink told me. I looked at him and nodded. I started it once again. Every single attempt I landed on my butt before I could finish. One the last run I sat on the ground feeling defeated. I glanced over to Ink was destroying. He seemed to be worried. I looked over to see Blue coming over.  
“Well Ink thanks for coming. I’m glad you came,” He walked over to ink stained monster. I looked away feeling embarrassed. Why did Blue return my feelings? I’m clearly a massive loser.  
“No problem Blue. It was great to come. Fell’s made some improvement,” Ink told him as he shook his hand. I rolled my eyes feeling upset at the statement. He really had to say that huh? I walked into the house so I didn’t have to listen to them talk about me.  
After a few minutes Blue came into the house. He looked at me and smiled. He hugged my close before kissing me. I blushed and kissed him back. I held the back of his head with one hand, and his hip with the other. I loved how Blue could make everything better with one action. He was basically a magicless Dream. I wonder why Dream didn’t pick Blueberry to replace him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dream’s POV  
I stood on the hill of an vancaint valley. There was no wildlife, and no civilization in sight for miles. I glanced at Sci as he was looking over his clipboard. We have been trying to explain my powers. The clipboard was full of benchmarks from training. I sighed and took out my staff. I was wearing my disguise just in case. Now that I’ve made Star public I have to keep wearing it. I held up my staff as it transformed into a bow. I held my left arm straight as I pointed to the sky. I pulled the bow back and let positivity gather. Sci watched his eyes flashing with worry. I was dragging myself of all positivity to charge a shower of arrows. I started to bend my knees when everything felt heavy. Sci walked up behind me. His arms out ready to catch me. I held my breath as I released the string. Dancing lights filled the sky as my arrows covered the ground below me. I fell back from the sheer force of the release. Sci caught me in his arms. He gasped watching the arrows rain down from the sky. The arrows shattered like broken glass once they touched the ground: they shimmered in the air as they broke apart. I slipped onto my knees gasping for breath. I felt like I was dying from how much positivity I had drained from myself. I fell forward and placed my hands on the spiky dry grass. My chest heaving up and down from the effort taken. The world felt lopsided as if I had just finished spinning in circles. I closed my eyes before throwing up. Sci crouched down and rubbed my back. He handed me a wet wipe so I could clean the vomit off my face.  
“Your biggest arrow shower yet Dream,” He told me. I smiled at the good news cleaning off my mouth.  
“Good. Hopefully that would be big enough to stop my brother,” I replied back. Sci nodded as he offered his hand. He helped me stand up and I looked at the field. I rub the back of my neck trying to decide what to do next.   
"Wanna portal jump?" Sci asked me. The desire to do something in my eyes. I smiled and answered his question by opening a portal. I jumped through and opened one in the field. Before I touched the ground I opened a new one that was up high in the sky. I kept falling into portals appearing in new places in the valley. The wind hitting my face reminded me I was alive. I started to laugh as I got carried away. I did flips and sometimes landed on the ground to do handstands to fall into portals, or cartwheel to a new one. I glanced back at Sci well I fell backwards from a portal. I was high enough for me to not get hurt. Sci waves at me before writing something down. I giggled before I dove into a new portal. I opened one next to Sci before rolling through. I stopped when my feet touched the ground and jumped up. Sci jumped and glanced back at me. I snorted before I burst out laughing. Sci started to laugh with me. I smiled at him. Positivity was slowly flowing back into me. I started to feel alive once again. Sci sighed before looking over his notes.  
“You’ve improved massively Dream! I think you just need to stay at this skill set and you’ll win!” Sci told me. I sighed re life. I still felt weak from all this training. I sighed and opened a portal back to Sci’s lab.  
“Come on. We have to meet up with the others to train. Lust is going to sharpen his healing magic right?” I asked Sci. He flipped the page over to the schedule. Luckily we both were organized as hell.   
“Looks like it! You’ll work with him mostly?” Sci asked. We walked through the portal side by side. I hummed as a yes. I looked into the living room to see Lust standing on the couch screaming. Dance was trying to stomp on something. Outer running from the kitchen with axe body spray and a lighter. I felt my eye twitch.  
“W-wha?” I asked weakly. Sci shrugged as we watched the three panic. I screamed as Outer lit the axe on fire. He aimed it whatever was on the ground. Dance had spun back watching him. Lust hands clenched towards his chest.   
“Is it dead?” Lust asked. Outer screeched as whatever he had lit on fire flew up in the air. I walked over and cupped it in my hands. I flinched as whatever it was stung me.  
“Holy shit! Dream that’s a wasp!” Dance laughed as I walked over to my portal. I tossed my hands up and the wasp started to fly away. I closed the portal quickly before it could come back in. I looked at my hands to see it stung me a few times. I started to suck on the stings.  
“You had to use a flamethrower?” I asked looking over my shoulder. My voice showed how tired I truly was.  
“Yes,” Outer answered. He clicked the lighter to show a small fire. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Lust.  
“Go ahead and heal this,” I tell him. Lust held my hands. A soft purple glow radiated from his hands. I sighed in relief as the pain eased away from my hands. Lust smiled at me.  
“Very good Lust. I’m going to get Dance and Outer started, then I’ll come teach you some more healing magic.”  
“Okay Dream!” Lust smiled. He sat down and closed his eyes blissfully. I looked over at the two behind me. Both were shoulder to shoulder. I shook my head with a smirk. Dance noticed and winked at me. My face flushed a bright yellow. I walked over and grabbed his hand.  
“Come on. It’s training day! You have to get prepared to fight Error some more,” I tell Dance. He smiled letting me drag him along. Outer following not too far behind. I lead the boy to our training room. I let go of Dance’s hand to turn on the lights. I went to the white brode and started to write out a workout for them to follow.  
“Complete this than you guys can go home. I would like it if you guys fit some sparing in today, but you don’t have too.” I started to write down some exercises for the two to go through with their reps and sets. Dance stood close enough behind me so his chest was just touching my back. I felt my face go warm as my chest tingles. I held the marker tighter in my hand to ignore this feeling. Dance rested his head on mine. I bite my tongue to stay composed. I then spun around Dance and closed my cap. I heard him huff in disopmeint. I giggled a bit from my boyfriend’s reaction.  
“Finish that, then you can touch me,” I tell Dance tapping the back of his head with the whiteboard marker. I heard Outer laugh at Dance. I walked out of the room towards Lust.  
Lust’s POV  
I couldn’t wait for Dream to come back. My fingers tabbed my knees with anticipation. Dream has been comforting me. Leaving Horror was hard on me, and Dream’s been soothing me. As if he’s been through this kind of pain before. Ge also keeps my mind off the guilt by teaching me some healing magic. I know I had to betray Horror. Dream promised me a good future for us, and I knew he meant he. He has a plan for the multiverse. He is going to end the war between him and Nightmare, and then Ink and Error. He was going to set up a system to ensure peace between all the Aus. Once that peace is set, then I can spend my days in an Au of my choosing with my love. Once we settle down we’ll have kids and I’ll get an honorable job. Something like a lawyer or a doctor. Just something to be known for more than a slut. I started to hum a tone that was in my head and bounced along to it.  
“Ready Lust? Follow me. I think we should do some different training today,” Dream held out his hand. I blinked and took his hand. My baggy sweater covering up the bottom part of my palm. My sweater just long enough to cover up my shorts. My black combat boots with the purple laces shaped as hearts stomping on the ground. I got new clothes once I became a full time member of Last Hope, “I like we need to get you on the field more, instead of hiding behind Sci’s bone wall. We need to run out to heal us, or to escort heart civilizations off the battlefield.”  
“So….I need to get fast?” I asked, smiling. Dream clicked his tongue with a smile.  
“Exactly!” I smiled back at me. He led me out of the lab to the back. I watched him walk over to some fingerless gloves. The kind you see in MFA fights, but they had gold decorations on the knuckles. They almost looked like brass knuckles. Dream handed me these gloves.  
“You’ll also need to learn how to punch.” He walked over to some hand pads and put them on. “Remember keep your wrist straight. Your elbow behind your fist. Your Thumb on the outside of your fist.” I blinked a bit processing the information. I got into a fighting stance. I copied the guard I always saw Blue, Outer, and Dance use. I throw my left hand out into a punch. A satisfying pop rang from the pad as I hit it. Dream’s hand moved back, and he smiled. I could see pride in his eyes. I had to stop myself from jumping up and down from the sight. I loved making Dream proud. It reminded I was more than a sex toy for some rando.   
Dream and I spent about half an hour on some punching drills. Each punch I felt power rushing through me. I felt confidence every time I heard that loud pop. I sat against the wall as Dream went to get us some water. I was breathing heavily since I had gone as hard as possible with Dream today. I rarely got this time with him myself. He’s always bouncing between me and the others. I saw him walking out with Sci. I noticed the distressed look in Sci’s eyes, and the frustration in Dreams.  
“If we don’t fix this positivity issue soon you’ll get shut off from more Aus, and you need all that power to face Nightmare,” Sci was explaining to Dream. Dream held the water bottle down my face. I swallowed the air in my throat. I took it for him and opened the cap. I tiled it up as I listened to Dream and Sci talk.   
“Go join Outer and dance Lust. They’ll help you with some combat training. I need to talk with Sci for a bit.” Dream told me. The two walked back into the lab. I watched them go off and hugged my knees. I think Dream was freaking out still, and I didn’t want him to get another anxiety attack. I was the only one with him last night and he had a bad one. He had himself in a corner looking around terrified. His breaths were so quick that it seemed like he stopped breathing. He had scratched himself raw when I found him. It took me about three hours to calm him down. I sighed and got up. We really had to get Dream to understand he has some form of anxiety, and maybe PTSD. The hallways were nice and cool. The sweat dried off my bones as I opened the training room. Outer was spaying Dance as he squatting. I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

Error’s POV  
I was currently in my room on a laptop I’ve stolen from Underfell. I enjoyed watching the bitter reactions of the citizens, and it gave Nightmare some power. Afterall I needed him to help me destroy the entire multiverse. I made sure to lock my door before pressing play on the video. I was currently teaching myself how to dance. No I wasn’t learning this skill out of boredom, more of the fact that someone on Last Hope was able to make me crash. When I was fighting that Dance guy he clearly had training. Dance was trained to specially fight against me! The only person who held a candle to me was Ink, but now it seems like this guy can as well. He seemed to know all my tactics, and so if I wanted to get the edge I would need this skill. I sighed as I kept practicing these dance moves. I would pull them out against someone for practice today. Nightmare ordered us to train together today. He kept trying to act like Last Hope didn’t concern him, but I knew they were freaking him out. Nightmare isn’t hard to read once you know his body language. He likes to fool you into thinking he has emotions under control, when he really doesn’t. For me Nightmare was the easiest member to read on this disaster of a team. Cross was often at Nightmare’s side trying to comfort him. Despite the fact Cross hates him, he is the only one who can comfort him. It was funny to see him act so friendly to him, but stab pictures of him when he’s all alone.   
I seemed to have a natural talent at dancing. I found myself staying on beat no matter what. I was never trying to catch up, or got lost on where I was in my routine. I smiled and felt free within my own body. I laughed as I let myself go crazy. This was actually pretty fun, no wonder everyone in Dancetale always seemed to be happy. They were honestly having fun. Music seemed to be flowing through my bones. I tossed my head back as my arms swung. I balanced on one foot and kicked the other out. I was smiling towards the ceiling. This was nice. I was in a different world it seemed.   
“Error! Outside now!” I heard Nightmare’s deep voice boom from outside my door. I seemed to be slammed into my body. I stopped moving and looked at my hands. I wanted to go back to the world I was in before. I sighed and walked over to my laptop and closed it. I frowned and started to walk down the halls to the stair cases. I glanced over to see Horror dragging his axe across the ground. His one red eye seemed dull. His shoulders sagging with the weight of depression. I rolled my eyes and joined his side. Horror glanced up at me.  
“Must be haRd with0ut Lust,” I say to break the silence. Horror blinked and looked ahead of us. We placed our feet on the first few steps.  
“Ya. My bed is cold without him,” He tells me. I hummed and kept walking with him. I could never understand why he decided to make himself so vulnerable, but he did. Now wasn’t the time or place to criticize his choices. We walked to the yard in silence. I was happy with it. It didn’t bother me at all. Horror seemed to drag his feet the whole time. He definitely wasn’t ready to face off any one like this. We needed to cheer this man up, or at least use his depression to make him fight. We got outside to see Cross sparing with Killer. The two flinging bones at the other. Bone pieces scattered around the yard. Dust was talking with Nightmare about the new team and their interesting mixture of members. Horror looked around the team. His eyes still dull, and showed extreme disinterest in what was happening. He walks off to a bench and sits down. He closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep. I shrugged and decided to leave him be. He was out of his room. I strolled over to Nightmare.  
“I have s0mething I wAnt t0 w0rk 0n. Mind if I take Cr0ss?” I asked Nightmare. He nodded, shouting Cross’s name. Cross glanced at us. He blocked Killer’s attack before joining Nightmare’s side.  
“Yes my king?” Cross asked.  
“Error wants to work with you,” Nightmare gestured to me. I smiled and pulled a boombox out of a portal. Cross looked at me as if I’ve gone even more insane. Nightmare blinked a few times and tilted his in confusion.  
“Just fiGHt me,” I tell Cross and set it down. I turned it and tabbed my foot to the beat. Cross shook his head sighing.  
“Error your insanity never fails to confuse me,” Cross muttered before swinging bone attacks at me. I smiled and spun out of the way. I brought my hand up to the tear tracks and flung my strings out. Cross bent backwards. I stepped out my foot to the beat and swing bones at him. Cross gasped as he was knocked into the air. I smiled and wiggled my shoulders to make sure I never lost the beat. I sprinted at him my feet hitting the ground when the beat blasted. I flung strings at him and trapped him. Cross started to struggle. His eyes blazing in embarrassment. Nightmare was laughing his ass off on the sidelines with Killer and Dust.  
“Oh my god! Error’s gonna beat you by becoming twinkle toes!” Dust teased and he was bent over in laughter. His hands his knees. I could see tears at the corner of his eyes. He rubbed his face with one of his hands. I smiled and wrapped string around him. I flung him into Cross. Just to punish Dust for making fun of me. The two rolling the ground.  
“SenCe Dance seEms t0 kn0w h0w t0 fight me with his fancy feet. I decided I w0uld 1earn his m0ves,” I laughed a bit stepping on Dust leg. I yelped and tried to kick me off with his free foot.   
“Good idea Error,” Nightmare praised. Killer smiled a bit as I walked over. I turned off the boombox and bowed to Nightmare.  
“Thank y0u. I’ve been thinking ab0ut it for awhi1e,” I tell him. Nightmare nodded and hummed content.  
Cross’s POV  
I felt my face turn a bright purple. I laid on the ground trying to gather myself. I just lost to our new twinkle toes! How the hell did dancing defeat me? I should have paid attention he was attacking on the beat! I face palmed as I mentaly scolded myself. I glanced over to Dust to see he was still processing the fact he was just chucked at me. The worst part of all this was that Nightmare, that goopy dictior, was praising Error! It just adds to my embarrassment. I sighed and pushed myself up from the ground. I marched over to Nightmare. I pulled up my scruff to hide my face more. My white clothes now covered in lime green grass stains. Great that will take forever to wash out.   
“Geez Cross you’re such a loser!” Chara teased floating next to me. A smug smile on their dumb face. I felt my lips twitch. I was holding myself back from screaming at the ghostly child. “You know. Maybe since you’re such a failure I should take control.” He whispered in my ear. I snapped my head in their direction glaring at them. My throat became tense from how badly I wanted to scream at him.  
“Cross?” I heard a soft voice speak. I looked over to see Killer. He was pulling on my sleeve like a child. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes I’m fine Killer. I think I need to go and get some water,” I tell him before marching inside. Chara’s laughter banding in my head. His bangs covering his eyes as he tilted his head to the right. Chara was mocking me so I would snap. So I would scream at him with everyone around us. Once I closed the front door I slid to the ground and clenched my skull. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU CURSED CHILD!” I screamed punching myself in the face. I just wanted to shut him up. I looked up to see Chara standing over me. I glared at him and opened my mouth to scream some more.  
“You’re wasting your time~” Chara cooed before vanishing once again. I sat on the ground breathing heavily. My arms dropped dead at my side. I started to cry feeling the pressure I was under. I hugged my knees and sobbed into my knees. I was all alone. No one could truly feel the void in me. The void I felt being without my Au. I wonder if Horror can understand this pain that Lust was gone.  
Horror’s POV  
“SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU CURSED CHILD!” Cross screamed from inside. I glanced at the others to see if they noticed. That answer was a hard no. Nobody seemed to bat an eye at his freak out. I shrugged and went back to staring at the clouds. I didn’t feel like doing anything. There wasn’t any point to do anything. Now that Lust is gone my whole world is destroyed. I can tell nobody on this team cares about the fact he’s gone. All I hear is whispers about what they think Lust has told Star. No one batted an eye at the fact he could be forced to do what he’s doing. Who am I kidding? Lust chose to leave. Everyone on this team treated him like shit. I frowned and rolled onto the ground and held my axr the way I used to hold Lust in bed. I clenched the handle wishing it was Lust spin. I pictured him laying next to me. His skull tucked under my chin. I smiled and started to break it. I pictured Lust screaming in pain and clawing at the grass to get away. I smiled as I broke his spin. The fear in his beutiful eyelights. I could hear him pleading for me to not let him die. His eyes watered up. Tears leaking down his cheeks. That’s right. If Lust wasn’t going by my side like he promised, then I’ll kill him myself. I wouldn’t stop until he was beneath my feet begging for my forgiveness. Begging for me to take him back. I’ll decide what to do with him then, but he knows best that it won’t be anything good. He’ll have to pay for breaking my heart. He’ll pay for working with Last Hope..


	13. Chapter 13

Dream’s POV  
I woke up in my bed the day after training. I groaned feeling someone’s arms around me. I felt myself stiffen as I looked over my shoulder. I relaxed seeing it was Dane. I sat up tillI could see the door to make sure it was locked.  
“It’s locked. Don’t worry my star,” Dance grumbled sleepily from beneath. He kissed up my arm till his head rested on my shoulder. He started to fall asleep once again. I sighed in relief and held his cheek. I rested my cheek on top of his head. “You know. We’ve been dating for a few months. It’s okay if people see us cuddling.”  
“Dance, please not now,” I sighed holding his hand. Dance yawned and shifted so his head was on my chest. “What if Lust walked in?”  
“You aren't worried about that. I mean you don’t want us to be lovey around him so he doesn’t feel guilt for leaving Horror, but you just don’t want people to know you can love.” Dance told me. He hugged my waist. I blushed and glared at him a bit. I started to push him off me.  
“I’m sorry that I don’t like to show weakness,” I turned away from him and got up. I started to get dressed for the day. Dance’s face landed on a pillow. He turned his head and hugged the pillow as he watched me. “You don’t get to cuddle me like that and criticize me at the same time.”  
“Dreamy. I just want you to finally be comfortable around me.”   
“I am comfortable. I just don’t want to be that couple that makes-out in public!”  
“We are cuddling in your room. If people walk in than they have to deal with it.” Dance grumbled and turned away from me.   
“Dance. You know why I have a hard time with these things.”  
“I know, but it’s hard for me sometimes.”   
“How is it hard on you?” I asked my vice raising in pitch surprised.  
“Because I want to show the world that you’re with me, and that you won’t love another.” I sighed and crawled back in bed. I rubbed his arm and leaned over. I kissed his temple and rolled him so he was on his back. I straddled his hips and held his face.  
“I’ll be better about showing affection in public how about that?” I asked Dance and held his cheeks. He smiled up at me. The sleepiness showing in his eyes.   
“We can hold hands?” He asked purposely making his voice crack to sound like a teenager. I started to laugh and I kissed the corner of his mouth.  
Yes we can hold hands,” I cracked my voice as well making him laugh. He pulled me down into a hug. I smiled as muy hands went up his back and gripp his shoulders. My face buried in his neck, “and we can stop locking the door when we cuddle.”  
“Because keeping it locked when we have sex is respectful,” Dance wishpered in my ear. I blushed and started to laugh.  
“And when we make-out big boy.” I booped his nose. He laughed some more. He held the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. The love I felt cruising through me. The instainty rising making my face turn yellow. Dance’s love was unreal. I could feel how much he loved me. My eyes watered from the emotions I felt from myself and Dance. Dance seemed to notice the emotions boiling over. He brought his hands up so his thumbs rested just under my eyes. He whipped his tears away. He pulled away and smiled slightly. My chest hurt from all the emotions in the room. My throat was tight so I couldn’t speak.  
“I think you should go finish getting ready,” Dance rested our foreheads together and he kept my cheeks dry from my tears.  
“Maybe. I do have that mission with Ink,” I whisper. That’s as loud as I could get my voice. My throat burned from the tension of emotions. Dance sat up and helped me get off his lap. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door to create a barrier between myself and the emotions. I slid down the door and started to breathe the ground myself. Once I seemed to settle myself my fingers went numb.  
“No please not now,” I whispered to myself as anxiety seemed to punch me in the gut. Panic strangled my throat as I couldn’t breath. I held my neck trying to get myself to breath. He doesn’t love me. He’s using me like everyone else. He just wants your aura. Even if he did care for you, you don’t deserve that love. You are a horrible person. Who lets their own twin become broken in such a way. You can never save him Dream. You should let him kill you so justice can be severed. Place you faked your own suicide. Think of your friends. Ink must be rolling in grave about him being the reason you’re gone, and why cuse Blue that pain. He tried to save your pathetic existence. The voice ranged. I fell to my side and started to cry. The worst part was that what the voices were telling me was right. I am a horrible person. Every problem in the multiverse is because of me. I felt myself screaming in frustration.  
“Dream?” I heard Dance knock on the bathroom door, “I’m coming in and texting Sci.” I wanted to protest. I pressed my hands against the door to stop it from opening. My world vibrating from how much I was shaking. This panic seemed on me out of nowhere. I pressed my forehead to the door as I kept crying. I coughed from the pain in my throat. Dance started to open the door with little effort. He sat across me with a frown. His concern filled my chest with panic. I curled up in a ball and grabbed the sides of my head. I kept crying in angious.  
“Do you want to held. I want you to tap your finger once for yes.” Dance spoke me in a gentle tone. I tapped my skull twice. I felt so constricted I didn’t want to held. “Okay. I won’t touch you Dream. Are you feeling guilty about your fake death?” I tapped my skull once. I heard Dace hold his breath. “Ink was becoming dangerous for you. He kept talking to Nightmare behind your back.” I whimpered once I heard my brother's name. “Is there guilt with Nightmare as well.” He asked. I new wave of violent sobs washed over me as I nodded. Dance started to reach out for me before he stopped himself. For some reason that set a part of me at ease. Just knowing he was respecting what I needed from him. I herd Sci open the door. I gusse Dance must have unlocked in. I see Sci walk into the room with some tea. He walked into the bathroom. “He doesn’t want to be touched,” Dance told him.  
“Thank you for telling me,” Sci sat next to me, “Have you tried breathing?” I tapped my skull twice. “Okay. Start to breathe. Then I want you to ground yourself by tabbing your knee in a beat.” Sci interested me. He nodded at Dance and started to breath in and out at counts of ten. Dance blinked a few times before his light up. He joined in on Sci’s breathing. My eyes bounced between the two before I started the breath. The air forcing the panic out of me. I slowly lowered one of my hands and tapped my knee. The soothing nature of it brings my mind to this action. The voices telling me how dispitcal I was drowned out. Sci smiled and held up the tea. I took it and smelt it. I smiled seeing it was a lavender milk tea. I started to take sips of it. The sweet lavender taste and smell sending relief through me. I closed my eyes and started to whip away my tears. I still felt the adrenaline in me, but at least I could think now. My chest is still tight from the panic.  
“So what happened? I won’t judge you,” Sci sat with his hands behind his back showing he wouldn’t touch me.  
“I’m not sure. It just came out of nowhere. Dance and I were cuddling then the next minute I was being screamed at for how I’m the reason Nightmare is the way he is,” I tell him. I kept sipping at the tea.   
“You should be on meds,” Sci told me gently. I looked at him sharply. This is not a conversation I wanted to have at the moment.  
“Sci I’m fine. It was just a little outburst. I have to finish getting ready.” I stood up and started on my meak-up.  
“Baby no offense but you were screaming and crying on your bathroom floor. That’s not a little outburst, and I’m getting worried,” dance spoke from the doorway. I heard Sci grone.  
“He won’t listen to us right now. That’s clear. We’ll be talking about this later Dream,” He told me firmly. I nodded and watched them from the mirror leave the room. I sighed and looked at the sink. I’m the guardian of positivity. I shouldn't be having these issues.  
I stood in Surfacetale waiting for Ink. I had my fake creak on perfectly. It looked more and more realistic everytime. My eyelights blue from Sci’s color changing liquid. Mu sweater tucked into my jeans with my dark down belt with matching cowboy boots. My staff tucked in next to my hip. I g;anced over as the squashing was heard from behind me.  
“Hello Star,” Ink greeted me with a wave. His eyes showed no emotion, and he kept a straight face. I smiled at him and waved.  
“Hello Ink. How are you?” I asked walking towards him.  
“Grieving still. It’s hard losing a best friend,” He looked me up and down. I stopped myself from flinching and smiled awkwardly.  
“Ya it really does suck. It takes awhile to get over that pain,” I tell Ink and rubbed the side of my arm. Ink nodded and walked past me towards the city in front of us. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. He wasn’t making this easy for me.  
“So why are we doing this again?” He asked looking back towards me. I jumped back into reality and walked up to his side.  
“Well people need to remain hopeful, and so we are here to give everyone hope. After all that’s the most important thing is to remain positive right?” I asked him. Ink narrowed his eyes and huffed. He kept walking his hands balled up into fist at his side.  
Ink’s POV  
Every Time I saw Star he reminded me of Dream. They acted so similar, and how highly he values hope. Hell he even named his team after the idea. Dream was always giving speeches to never give up hope, even when he was giving up himself. It was really starting to bug me. This guy has to Dream. No matter how I seem to look at him I always end up back to this conclusion. I know Blue doesn’t believe me, but it has to be the truth. Blue just wants to believe he’s gone. Maybe Blue doesn’t care about Dream in the same way I do, but he can’t be dead. We soon made it to Star’s prep rally. I forced myself to brighten up and wave around at the humans and monsters in the crowd.  
“How is everyone?” I called out to the crowd. I heard quite a few people cheer. A few news reports pushing them up to the front. Star quickly came in behind me. He waved at the crowd and seemed to sigh.  
“Ink! INK! What is the news with Nightmare’s gang, and where has the Guardian of Positivity been?” A lady asked into her microphone before helding it up to me. I smiled and laughed awkwardly. I felt sorrow fill my chest. I had to tell these people Dream was gone, dead or not he wasn’t here.  
“Well Nightmare has been gaining ground due to the fact that Dream is gone,” I tell the lady. Suddenly everyone went quite. Shocked gasped from a few people.  
“What do you mean Dream is gone?” The lady asked. Her voice quivering. Jeez lady maybe try to pretend that everything will be okay without for your viewers.  
“Dream’s home was burned down. I have a witness who claims to have been there to see Dream, and he says he was gifted Dream’s powers. He is leading a separate team named Last Hope. Isn’t that right Star?” I asked and looked behind me. Star gulped and walked forward. If that really was Dream he would confess now. He wouldn’t let all these people be in disbare. Star took a deep breath and leaned into the mic.  
“Yes hello. My name is Star. I’m leader of a new team called Last Hope. My team consent of Lust Sans, Outer Sans, Science Sans, and Dance Sans. Lust has been a spy for me well. He was Nightmare’s team. We have lots of information about Nightmare and all his companions. My name is Star. My Au was destroyed long ago, but I vowed to protect all the Aus that remain. One day well I was traveling Aus when ran into a neatly dusted Dream appeared to me. He told me about how someone had set his house ablaze and how he was dying. He passed on all his power to me since he knew that I would make a new guardian of positivity,” Star told the media. I felt a piece of me die right then. It seemed to slap me in the face. That really wasn’t Dream in front of me. Dream wouldn’t let Aus suffer for him to pretend to be dead. He would have come clean. I looked away and held my hand up to mouth to stop myself from crying.  
The mission went well. We were able to inform many of Aus about what was happening, and we helped make most of the citizens happy. Star was very good at being a guardian. He’s a good successor for Dream. We were entering Underswap. Blue had asked me to visit, and I decided to bring Star so we all get to know each other. After all we were on the same side in this war, and Star hasn’t showed any signs of betraying us. Blue seemed happy with the idea of bringing Star along so we could get along better. He said something about me putting childish ideas behind me. I wasn’t really sure what that was about. We walked up to Blue’s home. He was sitting on his porch steps with Fell beside him. They got along really well. Fell and Blue were wonderful friends.   
“Hey Ink! How are you Star?” Blue walked over and shoke Star’s hand.  
“Oh I’m doing great Blueberry thank you for asking,” Star shook his hand back smiling. I glanced over to see Fell marching over. He seemed to be nervous.  
“Hello Fell,” I greeted him and he gave me a wave. He didn’t smile or anything. I wonder what’s up with him. I guess he’s from Underfell. It's normal for them to be quite cold.  
“Come on inside. I made tacos for everyone,” Blue smiled, “And Fell made lemonade.”  
“Strawberry lemonade,” Fell corrected him as they led us to the front door. Star was looking between the two of them seeming to know something. I narrowed my eyes at this before smiling to make sure no one noticed.   
Once we were inside and everyone was sitting around the table conversation began. Everyone was having a great time and laughing. Fell had pulled out skip-bo and we started to play teams. I was teamed up with Star, well Blue and Fell were teamed up.  
Blue was pulling cards when he spoke, “So I have something I want to get off my chest. Fell play that five on the second pile for me.” Fell did as Blue said. He seemed to be sweating. Blue started to play a six, seven, and eight before playing the nine from his personal deck and flipped the card under it. “I’ve started to date someone.” Blue set a card in one of his four discard piles.  
“Oh really who?” I asked and watched Star start his play.  
“Fell actually,” Blue answered. I choked on my drinks and held my hand up to my mouth to stop myself from spitting it out onto the cards.  
“Really? For how long?” I asked.  
“Oh umm after our last fight. We kinda kissed in the shed and started dating,” Blue answered blushing. He took a bite of his food to stop talking.  
“Well congregations! I’m happy for you too,” I tell Blue smiling. Fell let out a sigh of relief and shrunk into his seat.  
“That’s wonderful!” Star squeaked and put a card in his discard pile. Blue smiled a bit and ducked his head down to hide his face.  
“Thank you guys for your support,” Blue smiled.  
“Anything that makes you happy Blue I’ll always support,” I tell him.  
“Skip-O” fell yelled and threw his hand on the table punching the air in victory.  
“Aww come on!” Star whined playfully and crossed his arms. I started to laugh with Blue. Finally some peace from all the fighting.  
I was walking Star home after we spent some time at Blue’s. The four of us were playing a bunch of borde and card games.  
“Thank you for walking me home Ink,” Star spoke from our silence.  
“No promble. Today was alot of fun,” I tell him. Star smiled and looked ahead.  
“I’m happy for the both of them. They seem to be really happy toughter.”  
“Ya Blue needed someone to help him relax. I’m glade it’s Fell.” I sighed as we got to the gaint mental doors of Sci's lab.  
"Good evening Ink," Star waved goodbye before entering the lab.  
"Goodnight Star." I smiled before going to the doodleshpere.


	14. Chapter 14

Dance's POV  
Dream returned home pretty late last night. He had called me to let me know of course, but I was still worried about him. Dream hasn't had that big of a panic attack since he left the Star Sans. Outer and Sci have been comforting me all day by telling me Dream spending a day out would be a good thing. When he came back I expected him to be upset, but I was wrong. He came home happy. He was tired, but he was happy. He told me all about Fell and Blue being together, and the games the four of them played together. I was happy Dream had a good night. He came back super relaxed. Which is a good thing for me because when he's relaxed he's very lovely. I could barely get him off me, and that was great. It reminded me why I'm so in love with him. Dream's just been struggling recently, so he hasn't been his happy self. When Dream felt safe and comfortable he was extremely affectionate.   
It was the next morning and Dream went out shopping with Lust to take his mind off of Horror. So I was in the lab with Sci and Outer. Which was good because I wanted to ask for some advice. I walked into the kitchen to make omelets for the three of us. Dream was already out shopping. As I was cooking Outer came in from a portal and took a deep breath.  
"Good. I skipped breakfast hoping someone was making something," He stretched with a yawn. I laughed at this and watched Sci walk out of his lab sipping coffee.  
"Morning Sci! Experimenting with positivity again?" I asked and he looked up from his notebook. His glasses sliding down his face.   
"Yes. Dream's power has been growing recently." He told me and sat at the dining table. He was chewing on the eraser at the end of the pencil. I walked over to him and set a plate down in front of him with a fork. A soft cling came from the glass place touching the wood. Sci looked up from his notes at the sound.  
"Hey stop eating pencils and eat real food." I joked which made Outer chuckle. Sci frowned and started to eat.  
"Ya ya keep talking," Sci sighed and set his pencil and notebook aside. He pushed his notebook away to continue eating. I sat down with Outer and started to eat. I set a necklace box on the table not saying a word. Outer stared at it. I felt the air thicken, not with tension, but just thickened. Like that awkward moment in glass where your classmate says the wrong answer and half your class knows the answer.  
"Hey Dance. What's that box about?" Outer asked which made Sci look up when Outer spoke up. Sci eyelights bouncing between the box and me. I started to blush and pulled my hood up to hide my face.  
"I've been thinking for awhile, and I want to marry Dream. I bought this a month ago, but I'm not sure now is the right time to purpose." I confess my face is burning.   
I heard Sci chuckle, "Traditional you propose with a ring." I buried my face in my hands not wanting to be reminded that proposing with my necklace is probably the worst idea.   
"Open it," I sighed and pushed it towards them. Outer took the lid off and smiled.  
"That's a nice diamond," Outer commented.  
"Ahh You put the ring on a choker. Why is that?" The engagement ring was a silver band with a clean cut diamond. The diamond rested in a flower design. The flower petals a nice red color. Two tiny red triangles on both sides of the band. Tiny diamonds littered the sides of the bands that weren’t covered with the triangles, but the bottom was bare. The cocker it was contacted to was a thick red slick band that clipped in the back.  
"So it doesn't slip off his finger in combat, and so people don't ask him about it when it's on his finger. People will assume it's a charm." I tell them. Outer tilted his head and looked towards the ceiling. He smiled a bit as he did this.  
"Smart," Sci said. His voice was full of admiration.  
"That's really nice of you Dance. You kept in mind that he doesn't like to be confronted about your guys' relationship," Outer praised me, "I think now is a good time to ask for his hand."  
"We're in the middle of a war," I reminded them.  
"You should ask anyways. What if one of you dies? Then both of you will know that you wanted to spend your life with him," Sci reached out and patted the top of my hand, "And that means more than anything. Plus after the war you two can get your wedding going! That would be great to have after a war. It'll mark a new era for both of you. You guys will support each other and know the other will always be there." I blinked and rubbed the back on my neck blushing.   
"Go for it Dance." Outer told me and handed the box back to me. I nodded and put the box back into my hoodie pocket.  
"Thanks guys. I needed that," I sighed feeling stress fine off my shoulders. We continued to eat breakfast peacefully. Outer and I cleaned the dishes as Sci went back to his lab. He said he was making a few breakthroughs, and he couldn't really socialize. Which sucked because I wanted to watch Death Book with him. I sat on the couch with Outer with my head back. I closed my eyes and smiled. The two of us sat in silence and dozed off until Dream and Lust returned home.   
Lust's POV  
Dream and I were at a cafe eating breakfast sandwiches. Dream told me he wanted to go out today to make sure I was doing okay, and for me to have a little bit of fun. I really appreciate all Dream does for me. It's a kindness I haven't been treated with for awhile. Being apart of Last Hope was a breath of fresh air. I felt like a whole new monster ever since I've joined. For once I felt in control, and free of judgement. I was able to take care of myself and pressure my dreams.   
"So. How have you been dealing with leaving Horror?" Dream asked me to worry in his voice. His fake blue eye lights shining with worry.   
"Oh you know. I've been trying to just cry and pamper myself. Sometimes I go out and pole dance," I tell him and sipped at my Red Drink. Dream nodded as his leg bounced and started to shake the table. I didn't comment about it knowing he couldn't control it. I looked away and moved my hand purse from the edge so it didn't fall off. Dream noticed and I could see him concentrating on stopping his leg.  
"So how are things between you and Dance?" I asked to create conversation   
"Oh wonderful. We're trying to show affection to each other in public."  
"Are you going to kiss?" I asked teasingly. Dream face turned a bright yellow. He looked like the sun with a clear sky.  
“L-l-lust! We aren’t like that! We’re just going to hold hands,” He hissed and used his hand to hide his face. He was hunched over his frappuccino making me laugh.  
“You make it too easy to tease you Dream,” I leaned across the table and lightly slapped his forearm. “Maybe I should teach you how to pole dance. Maybe you’ll loosen up.”  
“Stop playing!”  
“I'm serious Dream! Maybe shaking your ass for a bunch of old guys throwing money at you will be great for you.”  
“Ohmygod!” Dream almost screamed hiding his face in his hands. I could see his shoulders shaking from laughter. I smiled seeing him finally loosen up.  
“Look! Just talking about it is helping you!” I gestured up and down his body. More laughs broke out from Dream. We didn’t care that a few people were staring at us. They should pay us for the entertainment.  
“You’re crazy,” Dream sighed from his laughter coming to an end. He sipped his chunky cookie frappuccino smiling.   
Dream and I had a wonderful time. We went into candy stores and got treats for everyone. We went clothes shopping so I had a brand new look, and so did Dream. The last thing we got was a very special gift for Dance, because I was persave enough to convince Dream to get it. Once we got home everyone was quite happy with their sweet surprise, but I don’t think Dream gave Dance that special present we got yet.  
Dream’s POV  
I sighed as I waited in the training room for everyone. Ink, Blue, and Fell were going to join our training today. I went to clean the training room and to set everything up. I looked at the clock to see I’ve been done for about ten minutes. I started for the door to join everyone when it suddenly opened. Everyone walking in and chattering. I smiled and strighted myself up. I casted a glance to the mirror to make sure my make-up was okay once last time. I smiled knowing my disguise was perfect.  
“Hi! How is everyone today?” I asked and shook Ink, Blue, and Fell’s hands.  
“Good,” Ink answered and looked around the room, “This is your training room?”  
“We’ve been working with weights recently. Next week is all combat focused,” I answer. Blue seems to perk up a bit seeing all the workout equipment. He grabbed Fell’s hand and pulled him off to start working out. I smiled seeing how eager Blue is. Sci walked off with Lust to do some dumbbell lifts. I looked Dance in the eyes before Outer pulled him away. I gulped and looked at Ink.  
“Well then. Look’s like we’re partners today,” Ink shrugs and walked over to a bench. I glared at Outer before he shrugged and Dance reached out for me dramatically. I started to giggled as he tried to crawl towards me. Outer grabbed his foot and dragged him away.  
“No my love! This beast keeps you away from me!” Dance called out loudly. I laughed even more. Ink shook his head with a smile. Outer kept dragging him away to workout.   
I was benching with thirty-five pounds on each end of the bar. Ink stood behind me ready to catch the bar in case I failed. My arms were shaking. I was one number six of my reps, and one my third set.  
“Come of you got it! Last one,” Ink told me and clapped his hands. I yelled as I pushed it up to the top. Ink grabbed the bar and put it in a resting place. I sat up and rested my hands on my forehead breathing heavily. “Nice! Great job Star!” I smiled back at Ink. He stopped smiling as he looked confused. He was staring past me. I turn around to see Dance on one knee in front of me.  
“Dance?” I asked confused. Anxiety rushing through me as he grabbed my hands. He kissed each hand to calm me down. I looked towards Lust for answers. He shrugs and kept working on his dumbbell rows.  
“Star. You are my entire world. I didn't join your team to save the multiverse. I joined to save you,” Dance started. Everyone in the room is watching. All of their eyes on me. Their eyes drilling holes in my bones. The room that once was hot and humain turned dry and cold. I gulped as I watched Dance. “Ever since you first danced with me a part of me knew you were the one. I know you hate giant displays of love, so I thought surrounding us with friends was the best idea.” The realization hit me in the chest with a truck. I felt tears prick my eyes as he reached into his hoodie pocket. The room was frozen in time. Nothing could move in our little bubble except for Dance and I. Dear god I was being proposed to well being soaked in sweat! I smiled weakly watching him pull out a necklace box. I frowned a bit and my right eye twitched up. It wasn’t a ring box, was he not going to ask me to marry him? “I thought making your ring into a choker would be a cool idea to avoid it falling off in battle. With that being said...my Star. Will you marry me?” Dance asked and opened up the box. I gasped seeing the beautiful red silk choker. The ring works as a charm.The beautiful silver band is covered in tiny diamonds. The two red triangles matching the choker. There was a bigger diamond in the middle of a red flower design. I put a hand over my mouth and started to cry. I opened my mouth, but the joy stopped me from speaking. I wanted to tackle Dance to the ground and kiss him and his body. I wanted to just put the choker on and let Dance hold me in his arms for the rest of eternity. I nodded my head as Dance stood up. He put the chocker on me as he smiled.  
“YES!” Sci yelled from the other side of the room punching the air. Lust squealed and started to clap with Outer. Fell and Blue started to clap. Ink stood behind the bar purley confused. I reached up for Dance’s face and pulled him into a kiss. He happily kissed me back. He picked me up by my waist and spun me around. So this was it. I’m going to marry Dance. That thought sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. That’s a future I adore.


	15. Chapter 15

Dream’s POV  
“Is everyone ready?” I asked into my communication device. Lust had littered Nightmare’s house with listening bugs when he was under cover. Now we always know when and where Nightmare was going to attack. It was a useful advantage on our part. That way we can edvaicat the monsters of the Au. Like he had done today. As well as the fact we can set ourselves for an ambush.   
“Roger rooftop,” Outer spoke into his device. I had Outer position in the trees in the forest. Rooftop being a code name for forest. Our code wasn’t complicated, but enough to confuse someone outside of our group. We always place Outer up high so we could use his zero gravity the best we could.  
“Hidden,” Dance spoke into his device. I looked to see him behind a conveniently shaped lamp with his right eye flashing shades of blue and yellow ready to attack.  
“Lock and loaded,” Sci spoke into his. He had taken shelter in the Grilbey’s of this Au.   
“Ready to run,” Lust spoke into his device. I nodded and stood ready from the rooftop. I summon my bow and put my fingers on the string. We waited for a few minutes before a portal opened. I narrowed my eyes as Killer, Dust, and Horror walked out first. The next to file in was Error and Cross. Then finally my brother walked out his hands in his pockets.   
“Now,” I whispered into my device as the portal closed shut.  
“Why is no one here king?” I heard Cross ask as I released an arrow. Nightmare screeched at it pierced one of his tentacles. Dance ran out to Error firing a gaster blaster. Error’s eyes widened and he doged out of the way. He set a headphone into his ear and stared Dance dead. I didn’t have time to process why since I had to keep my focus on Nightmare. I’m sure Dance can handle himself.  
“Call them!” I hissed into my communication device. This wasn’t really a fight we could handle without some help. There were too many of them to handle.  
“On it!” Sci answered as soon as I finished my order. Dance was flinging all over the place avoiding Error’s attacks. Outer was throwing attacks at Cross from the trees. The three weakest members on my brother’s team are looking around for the citizens of this Au. Little do they know that they have to be all the way to Hot Land by now. I was crouched down on the rooftop and kept firing at Nightmare. He was doing his best to avoid my arrows. The panic showing in his neon blue eye light. I just had to make sure I stay out of range for his tentacles. Then I’ll win this fight. My arm was becoming shore from the rapid fire of attacks. Soon Lust ran out on the field. Lust was telorpting all over the field trying to throw off everyones attacks. I glared at Nightmare and just kept attacking. I couldn’t give up until he backed down. If I didn’t then he would destroy this Au. He was staring at my rooftop as he kept trying to approach. Every once in awhile a tencle would almost hit me, but I shot it before Nightmare could pull it back. The breath leaving my lungs as I heard a scream. My eyes widened realizing it was Dance’s scream. I looked over to see his arm almost blown off. Error was dancing as he held a few chunks of Dance’s arm in string. Lust teleported to dance and got him off the field. Hurry up Star Sans! I thought to myself and looked up at the cave’s ceiling as a payer.   
No sooner than seconds later was my prayer answered. A portal opened with a rush of blue bone attacks followed by gaster blasters entering the field. I smiled watching Inkhead straight to Error in a series of blood thirsty attacks. Blue and Fell went straight for Dust, Killer, and Horror. Soon the pop of gunshots were heard. I looked down to see Sci acting as snipper from the Grilbey’s. I smiled and stood up and started to charge a shower of arrows. I pointed my bow up towards the sky.   
Outer was on the ground now rolling with Cross. The two a mess of punches. Blue and Fell were easily taking on the three murders. Sci was firing away at Nightmare to distract him from me. Which was working. His tentacles to budy flicking off Sci’s blanks. I felt dizzy as positivity was being shocked out of me. Once I took a step backwards from the strain I was putting myself through I left go. I screamed before leaning over the roof top and started to vomit. Blue arrows raining down the scene below me. I looked up weakly with a hazy vision as Nightmare was trying his best to avoid getting hurt. Once he found sprinting around to be worse than standing still he wrapped his tentacles around himself. I cringed hearing my own twin brother screaming in pain. I gagged feeling more vomit coming. I threw up once again off the edge. Once the soft glow of arrows was gone something cold and slimy wrapped around my waist. I felt myself being flung.  
“Retreat!” Nightmare’s pained voice boomed. I felt snow melt against my face as I laid on the ground. I pushed myself up coughing some more. A portal opened and I heard people running.  
“Horror!” Cross called out before it closed. I heard Horror screaming at Outer.  
“SPACE BOY AND SQUID DON’T TOUCH ME!” His angry voice crushed against my skull. I flipped down in the snow groaning in pain. I felt so ill, and Horror’s anger wasn’t helping the lack of positivity around me. Dance’s pain burning my arm. All emotions swirling around me in a toxicing haze for my powers to organize.   
“Star? Are you okay?” I heard Ink ask as he walked over. I looked over at him to see his eyes turn red and change shapes. His hands clenched into to fist at his side.  
“Ink? Wh-” I screamed as Ink lunged at me and punched me across the face. Anger radiating off him. I looked at the ground next to me to see the snow tainted with colors of my make-up and fake eyelights. My bone marrow turned cold. The snow had cleaned my make-up off. I grunted as Ink punched me in the face again. The bone starting to bruise from Ink punching my punch. The sounds around us sounded like everyone was busy with Horror. I looked up at him and punched him back.  
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?” Ink screamed at me. His fist coming down rapid fire towards my face. I had to wiggle around to make sure I didn’t get hit again. My thoughts and vision are still cloudy from the arrow shower. I didn’t need Ink’s punches adding to the haze.  
“Ink what’s going on?” I herd Blue scream. The crunching of snow under Blue’s boots grounding me back into reality. I grabbed one of Ink’s arms and pulled him down. I trapped him before flipping us. I socked him across the face and his head snapped to the side. His hands reaching up to claw my face. “Star what’s going on?”  
“I was grieving for you, you selfish bitch! Blue was grieving for you! The entire multiverse was grieving Dream!” Ink yelled from under me. I felt anger boil in me. Did Ink seriously think I did this for kicks? I did this because Ink wasn’t trustworthy! I had to leave to protect myself from him telling Nightmare all my weaknesses! It’s why I won’t let him plan attacks on Nightmare because he’ll always throw the battle so Nightmare wins! I wrapped my hands around his neck as he scratched my face. I started to shake his head.  
“FUCK YOU INK!” I screamed at him. I felt someone grab my shoulder and try to rip me off him. Someone was pulling at my arms to loosen them from around Ink’s neck. “Let me go!” I growled and looked at who was trying to let me go. I meet the wide eyes of Blueberry Sans. He fell backwards and covered his mouth. Tears started to roll down his face. I froze as I was hit with his misbelief and betrayal. I started to feel sick from the new negative emotions around me. I screamed as Ink grabbed one of my ribs and pulled it down trying to break it off. I felt someone grip my soul with magic and pull me away from Ink. I looked over to see Fell using magic to separate Ink and I. He stared at me blankly as I looked around. Sci ran out with Lust. Dance was on Lust back passed out. His arm completely.  
“W-w-why?” Blue whispered. His voice oozing with sadness, “Why pretend to be dead?” He sat on his knees with his hands into fist. Ink still snarling at me like a rabid animal. I looked Ink dead in the eyes. Blue had to know the truth. Blue had to know how we couldn’t trust Ink.  
“Because I caught Ink talking to my brother, and I’ve always believed they’ve worked together. The night I faked my death was the night I saw them drinking together, and flirting.” I tell Blue. He looked at Ink with a questioning gaze. Ink’s anger dropped and he gulped. He looked at me and his eyes showed shock. He must have believed I wouldn’t tell a soul about that incident. Ink knew he was caught. There was no way out of this Ink. You need to suffer the consequences of your actions   
“Ink is that ture?” Blue asked him. Ink looked over at Blue and started to slowly his head. Sci walked over with handcuffs towards Ink. Disgust in his white eyelights. He snapped te chain connecting the cuffs to make sure they won’t break.  
“No offense Ink, but it’s best if we lock you up. You just attacked our leader.” Sci told him with an emotionless gaze. Blue stood up to stop him.  
“No Blue let them,” Fell told him and he lowered Ink. Ink was glancing at everyone. Outer was floating a captured Horror in the air. Lust was glaring harshly at Ink as he joined my side. I looked over to see Dance’s condition. He seemed to be stable, and his arm looked like it was back to normal. I frowned and leaned over to kiss his skull. I felt horrible for letting him get so hurt.   
“Will you come peacefully?” Sci asked Ink. Ink took a sharp breath and held out his hands.  
“You happy Dream? Backstabbing bitch,” Ink looked at me. I glared at him.  
“Oh ya. Forget all you did to me. You just don’t want to be wrong.” I reply calmly. Fell walked over to Blue and led him off. I heard him mumble to Outer that he was going to take him home.   
“I’m not the one who corrupted my own brother,” Ink hissed as Sci put the cuffs on.  
“I know I’ve fucked up Ink. You just can’t expect the fact you’re a horrible friend.” I sigh and take Dance off of Lust back. I held him bridal style and felt pity for my fiance. “Sci lock Ink up in a guest room. Outer you take Horror to the cells. I’m going to put Dance to bed. Lust get dressed for Horror.” I ordered my team before leaving for the lab. Everyone filed in after me.  
I set Dance in our bed. I pulled the covers up and tucked him in. I placed a hand on his cheek and watched him for a bit. I felt guilty for having him face Error. He wasn’t anywhere near his level. I sighed and kissed his forehead before leaving to get him water. Then I’ll take a nap. Today has been rough


	16. Chapter 16

Lust's POV  
Horror was here. We had arrested Horror since we had the chance, but no one really knew what to do now that we have him. The original plan was to pump in so much positivity that people will blindly answer Dream's questions. Now that plan was down the drain with how weak Dream was at the moment, and he was practically glued to Dance's side. Dance had woken up an hour ago, and Dream was doing all the healing I couldn't do with my limited powers. So currently I was curled up on the couch in the living room and was texting my brother. I couldn't bring myself to go see Horror. He couldn't understand why I betrayed Nightmare. I had done it for our future! I sighed and laid down staring the the ceiling. All I really have right now is myself, and if we want answers. I have to do it. I sighed and got up marching to my room. I lived with Sci to avoid Underlust. I still wasn't fond of my Au. I opened up my closet and glanced at all my clothes. No, I was looking for a specific outfit. I smiled as I found it. I pulled it out and ran my hand down the see through the material. I tossed it onto my bed and looked for Horror’s old hoodie. I smiled seeing the blood stains on it. Yes, I know his head. I can matuolate him for this. The outcome of the war is at stake!  
I started to undress myself from my large baggy sweater that always slipped off my shoulders. I tossed my black tight shorts to the side before pushing my shoes off my feet. I slipped on the one piece bodysuit onto my shoulders. It had a few strands of red slick fabric run down the sides of my legs. The chest, torso, and front of my pelvis were a black and you couldn’t see through it. The shoulder, my ribs, and sides of my ribs could be seen through the red fabric. My legs were exposed. I smiled and pulled Horror’s hoodie off my shoulders. I fixed the jacket so it only rested on one shoulder. The other sleeve covered my hand and exposed my shoulder. I zizzed up the base to the bottom of spin. I looked in the mirror and narrowed my eyelights. No this needed something else...fake bruises and blood. Horror went crazy for that! I smiled and walked into my bathroom using my make-up skills to create those illusions. I smiled and left the room. I was marching down the halls and knocked on the door to Sci’s lab.  
“What?” he asked and opened the door. He yelled and brought his hands to his face to shield his eyes. I could see his face practically glowing blue with blush. “L-l-l-lu-lu!”  
“Shut up you gay disetor! Listen if anyone knows Horror’s head it’s me! Now get Outer to bring him to the lie detector room. I’ll get those answers out of him,” I informed him and put my hands on my hips.  
“Could you have worn normal clothes when you came up with this plan!? “ Sci hissed and was glaring at me. His face is still a bright Blue.  
“Suck it up we none of us are under the age of eighteen you can some exposed bone,” I snapped a bit and marched towards the room I had mentioned. I heard Sci grumbling as he started to text Outer. I smiled and opened the unlocked door. I walked over to the door that lead to the room hidden behind the double sided glass, “Don’t tell Horror about me. The surprise will throw him off.”  
“O-o-o-okay,” Sci grumbled and was turning the mission on. I smiled and closed the door behind me. I sat in a chair and waited for Horror to get into the room and settle. Outer teleported with a headlocked Horror.  
“He kept trying to bite me,” Outer explained as he forced Horror into his seat. Sci walked over and helped Outer restrain him to the chair. His ankles locked to the legs of the chair and his arms behind the chair. He kept whipping his head around trying to bite them.  
“Let..me..go!” Horror growled. Sci ignored him. He kept a straight face. E started to place the suction cups to Horror’s temples and other parts of his body.   
“What’s your name?” Sci asked, looking at Horror.  
“Horror. What are you stupid Mr. Round Glasses?” He hissed towards him. The machine beeped and Sci nodded. I smiled and telopted sweatpants into my lap. I rested my chin in my hands.  
“Why did you join Nightmare’s gang?” Sci asked and kept his eyes on the machine for the answers.  
“I’m not telling you shit. If I wasn’t restrained I would turn you into a hot dog shrimpy,” Horror snarled.  
“Outer step out of the room,” Sci commanded. Outer nodded and opened the door. He stood guard outside. I sighed and stood up. I pulled the sweatpants up and tucked the riboin in the legs. I fully zipped up the jacket and pulled the hood over my head. “Now why did you join?”  
“For fun,” Horror answered. The machine buzzed.  
“Lie. I repeat why did you join?” He asked and walked over. He squatted down so he was eye level. Horror growled.  
“That thing is broken!” Horror exclaimed and started to struggle. Sci sighed.  
“Come on out,” Sci looked towards me. I smiled and walked over. Horror looked at me and he froze. His anger dropping. So I do still have the effect on him. I walked over to the table and crawled up on it. Sci frowned and walked to the machine. He refused to look in my direction. Such a virgin. I sat on the table and grabbed the zipper and tilted my head.  
“Why did you join the team baby?” I asked in my seductive honey sickle that made him crazy. Horror gulped as he looked me in the eyes.  
“I needed to escape my Au. Things were getting too tense,” he answered. Sci hummed in surprise upon seeing it was the truth. I smiled and pulled the zipper down a bit.  
“Okay. You see the game we’re playing now Horror. I’m the bad cop got it. I reached and grabbed his chin frimley and forced him to look up at me, “For every truth the more you see. When you lie. I cover up again, and I know you don’t want that.” I smiled and leaned in. Our mouths are a few millimeters. Horror started to blush as he tried to kiss me. I dodged his lips laughing. “Nuh huh you haven’t been good enough for that. You need to be a good boy for me. If not...then I leave you with Sci, and trust me he knows enough touter methods to put you to shame.” I promised him. I lowered the tone of my voice and I watched him shiver.   
“Now do you know of the bugs in the house? In fact does anyone know them,” I asked and sat back getting ready to zip up.  
“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Horror tilted his head as he gulped.   
“Truth,” Sci called. I smiled and unzipped the jacket a bit more.  
“What’s Nightmare planning?” I asked him. Horror paused to think.  
“He’s been obsessed with getting his hands on that one guys staff. Star Dream...whoever.” Sci breath stiffened. He looked up at me.  
“Strip,” He told me and wrote a hasty not down. I frowned just knowing it was bad. I turned back to Horror with a flirty smile and wink. I unzipped the jacket fully and tossed the hood off. I heard Horror inhale sharply upon seeing the make-up. I smiled and put my weight on one arm and bit my lip. Horror looked away his face turning red. I missed this power.  
The interrogation lasted for a few hours. We got more information on Nightmare’s battle tactics. I was satisfied with what we’ve learned.   
“Sci left the room,” I muttered to him once he finished up turning the machine off. He nodded before just leaving us. I sighed and sat in Horror’s lap and held his face. Horror looked at me. He started to tear up.  
“Stop it!” He told me. He was trying to act tough, but I could hear the fear in it.  
“Horror....I never stopped loving you, and I wasn’t using you well I was in Nightmare’s team. I had to do this.” I whispered as he started to cry. I pulled his head into my chest. I unlocked his hands. Horror’s arms wrapped around me. He lightly clawed at my back so I wouldn’t leave.  
“Never let go! Never, never, never!” He cried his face in my neck. I hushed him and felt tears prick in my own eyes.  
“This was for us. I love you Horror. You’re the only one I’m loyal too,” I promised him and guided his chin so he looked at me. I smiled lightly as I kissed him. Horror kissed me back, and for once it wasn’t forceful. Horror was letting me be in control. Horror was weak, and he was letting me love him. I smiled and continued the gentle kiss. This is what Horror needed. He needed my gentle affections. He just needs to be taught how to be sane. I brushed his tears away as I showed him what gentl was like. I felt that deep down Horror loved it.  
Blue’s POV  
“No no no no!” I was panicking in the bathroom. Currently Fell was out of the house, but I was happy about that. Last night after the truth about Star and Ink were revealed we did things. The consequences of that is the fact I’m carrying a soul on the inside of my ribs. I was expecting a fucking child! I pulled my shirt down and bursted into Pap’s room.  
“Ah! Blue what’s going on?” He asked and sat up. I fell into his chest and hugged. A surge of emotions boiled over as I started to sob.   
“F-f-fell and I were stupid...and we did some things..and I’m carrying a soul!” I sobbed as Papyrus froze up.  
“Can I see?” He asked rubbing my back. I nodded and sat back. I lifted my shirt and he stared at it. He took a deep breath.  
“Do you want to keep it?”  
“...Yes...I messed up, and I don’t want to rob their life.” I tell him. Papyrus nodded and hugged me once again. He started to rock me back and forth. He was petting my skull. The silence comforting since my life has been so noisy. I bit my lip and held the front of his shirt thinking. I can’t remember how long we sat like this. I had started to doze off.  
“You need to tell Fell,” My brother spoke after a while. I rubbed my eye from my little nap.  
“Ya...I do huh,” I sighed and curled up closer to him. My brother sighed and laid down with me. We laid in bed cuddling a bit. No there was nothing weird about this. I just needed my brother. I started to doze off once again. I was already feeling the effects of carrying a soul.  
I woke up hours later. I was alone in my brother’s bed. I sat up and stretched. I don’t feel alone at the moment. My fingers brushing over my ribs. I actually enjoyed this feeling. I stood up and stretched on elas before going downstairs. I looked over to see Fell on the couch. He seemed anxious as his leg was bouncing. It was vibrating in place that’s how fast it was moving.  
“Felly?” I asked and walked over to him. He looked up and almost sprinted over to me. He grabbed my shoulders.  
“Your brother told me you have something urgent to tell me!” fell was shaking. His eyes are small with worry. I sighed and took his hands.  
“You’ll need to sit down for this,” I tell him. Fell let me lead him to the couch. We sat down and faced each other. I was holding his hands tightly. I was taking a few deep breaths to make sure I stayed level headed. “Fell you know how we were doing things with our souls last night? Well we didn’t fully think through our actions, and now I’m expecting.”  
“Wh-wait..Blue you’re carrying a soul. It’s my kid?” Fell looked away whispering the last part. Suddenly a smile took his face. “Can I see them?” He asked, his eyes shining. I blinked in surprise. He was taking this well surprisingly. I blush and nodded. He lifted my shirt and he stared. He tilted his head. The softest look I’ve ever seen was on Fell’s face.  
“It’s beautiful,” He whispered. He let my shirt fall and he put his hands on my hips. He leaned forward and kissed me. “I’ve been dreaming about living with you forever Blue. This isn’t the best secmepations to have a kid, but I’m happy. Are you?”   
“Yes. I want to raise them with you!” I smiled. Fell smiled and pulled me close to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This could be the start of a happily ever after for us.


	17. Chapter 17

Dream’s POV  
I smiled as I woke up next to Dance. He was sitting up as he looked at his once broken arm. He was staring at the scares. His left arm riddled with scars respecting the pieces where bone had been torn out. When I had healed him my magic pulled out bone marrow and created a new outer shell of bones, unlike Lust ealing magic. Lust healing magic patched up the bones that had just been split. The new bones are a lighter white color than the older bone. My smile dropped seeing the serious look in his eyes. Guilt was still staring in the base of my spin for not saving Dance from the injury. I sat up and reached for my engagement choker. I clipped the clips from around the back of my neck. I ran two fingers all around the choker to make sure it was resting currently on my neck. The ring bounced on my neck as my fingers moved. Dance hummed and looked over towards me. I walked on my knees and placed my hands on his shoulders. My face between his shoulders. Dance tilted his head back. The back of his skull resting on top of mine.  
“You slept for a while. I was getting worried,” I whispered and dropped my hands. I wrapped them around Dance and hugged him. Dance placed his hands on mine. I felt his happiness fill up my chest. I huffed once Dance fell to his side so we were laying in bed. He turned and wiggled down so he could kiss me. I smiled a bit and kissed him back, not caring about the fact the door was unlocked. Dance had on hand on my check. I reached up and touched the scares lightly on Dance’s arm. Dance shifted so his chest was touching mine. My bones itching for more touch from the break dancing skeleton. He pulled away after a minute.   
“How long?” He asked softly.  
“Mmm you slept ever since we got home from battle and all of yesterday.” I gasped once he kissed me once again. He got on top of me and pinned my hands beside my head. My soul flutters in my chest as he does this. I relaxed under him and kissed back with passion. I’ve gone without his love for months before, but waiting for this kiss was different. It must have been that fact I couldn’t even talk to him. All I could do was sit and wait for him. I longed to see him smile at me, to touch me, to hold me, to whisper how much he loves me. Dance pulled away smiling at me. I blinked up at him before I started to laugh from all the affection. It wasn’t a loud laugh. It was soft, and what some people would call ladylike.  
“I don’t want to lose anymore time with you my stary Dream,” He smiled and leaned down again. Once again we were locked in a kiss. The passion suffecting all the doubts and worries in my mind. It was such a siren suffocation. One that romance novels tried to capture but never good. The kiss drowning of the screaming monsters of the mind as I watched from the dry shoreline. Every move Dance made was erotic. I was on cloud nine as Dance tilted his head. Only he could make me feel like this. I squeezed his hands and tilted my head to help deepen our kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes of making out.  
“Wait...you’re wearing your crown again.” He seemed confused. I smiled awkwardly. He didn’t know about Ink and I’s fight, and the fact that the Stars knew about my fake death. I sat up from under him and cleared my throat. Dance tilted his head confused, but complete trust in his white eyelights.   
“Well umm. The cat is out of the bag. The Star Sans know who Star really is, and umm Ink is locked up?”  
“Why did you lock him up?” He asked one of his eyelights going out as the other started to glow blue. Deep down I knew he knew Ink did something, and he was ready to punch the protector in the face. Dance always hated Ink once we started dating. He saw all the aftermath of my troubles that involved Ink. The aftermath Ink’s never seen, because he never stays long enough to know.  
“Oh we kinda fought about me hiding the truth. We also arrested Horror! That’s great news.”  
“Ink put his hands on you? I’m gonna kill him!” Dance jumped out of bed and started to the cells. He was marching with the intent of hunting Ink down. Dance could probably kill a normal man with how angry he was. I gagged at the intsen rage and rubbed my neck.  
“Oh Dance don’t be like that!” I ran out of our bedroom and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“I’m gonna beat his ass! He put his hands on you!” Dance shouted. Sci looked out of his bedroom. He looked like he just woke up. His glasses crooked as he looked at us with half lidded tired eyes.  
“Well that’s a way to wake up,” Sci yawned and closed his door.  
“Sci help me!” I yelled as I planted my feet trying to stop my raging boyfriend from murdering a man. Dance glanced at me before teleporting looking through the cells for Ink. “You’re not going to find it.” I tell Dance exhausted. Ink was still being kept in a locked guest room with magic restraints. He frowned and kept looking around the room. I pressed my face in his chest and hugged him. I started to rub his back. “He was mad. He had every right to be Dance. I lied to him about dying!” I remind him and hold his cheeks. He tsk and looks away.  
“Doesn’t mean he can hit you,” Dance tells me before taking my hand, “I hate him.”  
“He created you,” I reminded Dance and closed my eyes. He lets me sway a bit. His hand resting on my lower back. I smiled taking in the peace this provided the two of us. I looked up at him and tapped my lips.  
“Oh is someone asking for a kiss? That’s new,” He smirked and dipped me down. I yelped before he kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck smiling.  
Dance helped me cook breakfast. Blue and Fell were going to join all of us for breakfast. That breakfast including everyone on Last Hope, Horror, and Ink. I wasn’t planning on cooking for the two of them, but I didn’t mind. Fell made a weird request and asked me to cook mixed berry pancakes. I didn’t think he would like such sweet food. I laughed as Dance's favorite song came on. He started to dance around the kitchen mixing the pancake batter. He wiggled his hips and raised his eyebrows at me. He winked which I broke into a gross screeching laugh.  
"Oh my god Dance stop it!" I snorted and brought the back of my arm up to hide my laughter. Dance dramatically strutted over to me and stood so our foreheads touched.  
"Hey~" He purred and kissed my cheek. I blushed and turned away to keep cooking. Dance was smiling as he leaned down and kissed my neck. I shot upright and protectively put my hands on my neck since he kissed my choker. Dance smiled and kissed my temple. He let go of his whisk and wrapped his arm around my waist. “We’re still not on showing affection in front of our friends?”  
“Not sexual!” I huffed and buried my face in my hands embarrassed. Dance smiled and nuzzled me.  
“I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself,” Dance apologized and rubbed my back. I eased up knowing he actually meant sorry when he said so, unlike an inky monster I knew.  
Once breakfast was ready and the table was set everyone came down stairs. Blue and Fell came in just as Lust was scolding Horror about almost stabbing Outer. Horror had the biggest grudge against Outer sense he was the one that guarded him. Blue had wrapped his arms protectively around his ribs, and Fell stood in front of him. I wonder what that was about, Blue doesn’t cower behind people like that. Ink was sitting at the table with an ankle bracelet on. It was similar to the ones the police use for criminals under house arrest, but this one blocked its wearer from using magic. He looked around mildly pissed off, as he has been since he’s been confined here apparently. Blue looked at Ink and smiled. Ink perked up a bit and waved him over. Blue glanced at the seats and sat in front of him.  
“Dream. Do me a favor and sit next to Ink,” Blue asked in his polient, but commanding voice. I went to sit next to Ink. My movements stiff and swift. It wasn’t really something I wanted to do.   
Dance grabbed my arm, “No way am I letting Dream sit next to him!” He glared at Blue. I put my hand on his cheek and made him look me in the eyes.  
“Dance. It’s okay,” I took a deep breath and kissed his forehead. I heard someone drop their fork. I glanced over to see it was Outer. Sci sat next to him wide-eyed.  
“Oh my god...Dream just showed affection,” Sci whispered. Lust gave me a proud nod with an encouraging smile. My face felt warm with embarrassment. Why does everyone have to make a big deal out of things? I quickly sat next to Ink and brought my hand up to hide my face from him so he couldn’t see my nervous lip chewing. My leg bouncing to the point I noticed Ink’s water was shaking in it’s glass. Dance sat next to me and put his hand on my leg. He gave it a squeeze and rubbed it until it stopped bouncing. Ink was sitting upright. His shoulders square as he stared dead ahead. Oh god this situation was so awkward.   
Everyone started to eat once again. I could see Ink randomly staring at me from the corner of his eyes. I turned to him and went to open my mouth hoping I could talk to my old friend. I quickly looked away and set my arms crossed on the table.   
“So how are you?” Ink said despite the thick tension between the two of us that seemed to have a polarizing effect. His tone was a mixture of friendliness and anger.   
“I’m fine. I was worried about Dance for a little, how are you?” I asked. Blue sat in front of us smiling. His blue eyes turned into stars.   
“I’m very angry. I think you can understand,” He said and turned to look at me. Our eyes made eye contact. I glanced away and nodded a bit. I stopped myself from shrinking back. “So how long have you and Dance been together? You seemed to keep it a secret from us.” I flinched noticing how it directed that was. Dance grabbed my hand and glared at Ink harshly. I sighed.  
“Six months. I didn’t know how serious our relationship would get,” I tell Ink. he gave me a churt nod and looked away. He reached for the plate of pancakes and took some. Blue was still sitting starry eyed. He had been eating more than usual this morning.   
“Speaking of love lifes,” Blue finally jumped in. I stopped myself from sighing in relief. This conversation was so passive aggressive, but it must be a start. I didn’t want to stop being friends with Ink, but I messed it up. My own fears were getting in the way. “Fell and I have been together for about a month now and we are expecting a baby!” He sat and held out our hands towards us. Ink and I seemed to snap our heads at him in unison.   
“Blue! Don’t tell me this was an accident!” Ink put his hands on the table leaning over.  
“It is!’ Blue said smiling well jazz handing. I held my butter knife towards Fell.  
“I’ll chop off your ecto dick,” I threatened Fell. Dance buried his face in his hands his shoulders shaking in laughter. I heard Outer hit his head on the table laughing. Sci spit his coffee out and stared at us. Lust quietly whispered ‘oh no’ under his breath. They had been having their own conversation before this. Blue smiled and quickly took a sip of his cranberry juice.  
“I-umm..ya that’s fair,” Fell grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ground shamefully.   
“Wait you guys are going to get along to same my boyfriend?” Blue asked his voice rising in pitch clearly offended.  
“YES!” Ink and I yelled in unison. Dance looked back and kept laughing. He was clapping as he whipped his tears away. He was trying to control his breathing to stop laughing, but it cleared and he started to choke.  
“Dance!” I cried and quickly turned to him to rub his back. The table laughing at the situation, well except for Fell and Horror.  
Once everyone had finished eating, and the kitchen was cleaned, I pulled Blue aside. We were sitting on my bed in my bedroom. He was looking around it and smiled. He saw I still kept a picture of him and Ink. He ran a hand on one of the group pictures I had on the dresser. The one that was next to dance’s and I first date.  
“You know. I can’t have you fighting on the battlefield, but I know I can’t keep you off it. You’re a warrior. You need to fight to feel whole. So I have an offer. A nice meet me in the middle deal,” I started as Blue was clearly in a good mood. He turned back to me. Blue sat down next to me.  
“You’re right… I don’t think I could handle being off the battlefield, not now. When I can tell how close we are to winning,” Blue sighed and played with his bandanna.  
“You will stay behind Sci’s bone wall. You’re learning healing magic from Lust. You’ll be helping people, but you and that soul your carrying will be safe,” I tell Blue. He looked at me and took me into a tight embrace.  
“You’re trying to make up for faking your death huh?” He said halfway playfully. I gulped and hugged him back.  
“Huh maybe.” We sat in my room embracing each other for awhile. It was nice to be reunited with one of my soul buddies.  
Lust’s POV  
I sat in the small medical room in Sci’s base. Dream had sent me a text for Blue staying over for some magic training lessons. Apparently that madman of a monster wanted to still be involid in this war! I mean I wouldn’t want to be in if I was carrying a soul. I smiled as I waited for Blue. Horror was locked up in a cell again, and if I was gone for too long he would go antsy. It was nice being with Horror again.  
There was a knock on the door as Blue walked into the room. I smiled and walked up to Blue. He smiled nervously.  
“Hi Blue! We haven’t really gotten the chance to talk yet!” I held out my hand so he could shake it. Blue sighed and hugged himself.  
“Before we start this...can you tell me what made you join Last Hope?” He asked. I blinked and smiled. I knew Blue was a living lie detector. Dream has told me about his talent, and I don’t mind telling him. It’ll make him trust me more.  
“Let’s start from the beginning,” I tell him and sat down in a chair. Blue sat in a chair across from me. “I joined Nightmare’s gang at first to escape Underlust. I don’t really like my Au. I’ve alway be aware of all the other Au’s, and I’ve grown a disatchment for my own. So when Horror appeared one day. I treated him like any other monster, but something about him was different. He wasn’t like anyone I had ment before. Horror and I started out as friends with benefits. He told me all about his adventures in other Aus. Evenly we both fell in love, and Horror had begged Nightmare to let me join. I was eager to leave my old home. Once I joined the team I was bullied by the others. They didn’t really like me much, and back then I was really good for keeping Horror controlled and house chores. Well I was starting to realize how messed up Nightmare and Horror really were. All of Horror’s stories were dulled down so I wouldn’t get scared. So Dream came to me one day and offered me a chance to create a new future for myself if I joined his secret team. I jumped at the chance. I wanted to create a world where Horror and I could just live as a normal couple. You see I really do love Horror, and he loves me. It’s an odd attraction, and we both can’t break it. So after all that I was a spy for awhile, and then. I was taken out. Dream was going to go public and he needed me to use the healing magic he had been teaching me. Everything I do is for the safety of my possible future children, and I honestly just want everyone to be peaceful in the multiverse.” I glanced at Blue as he sat there with a straight face. He smiled a little bit as he rubbed his knees.   
“Well. It’s good to know you’re an honest monster,” Blue said before he stood up. I smiled and walked him over to the dummies in the room. It’s time to start with the basics of healing magic.


	18. Chapter 18

Dream's POV  
I sat at the head of my team's meeting table. So far everyone on my team and the Star Sans joined in the meeting. Ink was also in the meeting since we needed him to fight Error and such. Ink had been proving himself trustworthy once again. I was sitting at the head of the table. My ankle locked around Dance’s. Sci was sitting next to me ready to take notes. Lust had a few pages on typed out notes in front of him. He was wearing his black fingerless gloves that had gems glued into them. He was fixing his sweater so it rested off his shoulders. Outer was watching Sci with a smile. The two whispering between each other. Like they didn’t want the rest of us to hear. I was suppressing the voice crawling into my brain trying to get me to figure out what was going on between them. I haven’t told anyone, but I’ve been losing my mind. I keep seeing all these shadowy figures out of the corner of my vision. I would hear voices telling me things. These voices flip flopping between intoxicating bliss, and warnings of what was to come. I sighed and waited in my seat. I wanted to hold onto Dance in our bed.   
Soon Blue and Fell entered the room was a clam Ink. I thought I had heard Ink yelling earlier, but I wasn't sure if it was the voices or not. Ink sat down next to Blue as he glared at Fell. Blue nudged Ink to get him to stop. I wasn't much of a fan of Fell myself. How irresponsible does he have to be to have Blue carry a child's soul in the middle of a war? Especially since we had a plan on how to end it? We would need as many fighters on the field as possible, and that's minus one. I sighed and kept myself from staring at Fell in disappointment.   
Lust stood up holding his notes in hand. He cleared his throat and started towards the whiteboard. "Out of what we know. Everyone is relatively staying with the same battle tactics. Meaning we need to focus a large majority of our fighters on Dust, Killer, and Cross. Especially Cross, he’s extremely powerful, especially when he seems to flip personalities,” Lust’s cameras have caught Cross mumbling to himself too a Chara. He was usually all alone. “Remember what we know about Dust. The ghost of his dead brother can tell him where you are coming in for an attack. I suggest working on teleportation magic. From my personal experience he had a harder time spotting you if you’re in different parts of the field every few seconds. With Killer you have to remember he is reliant on his knife. Magic attacks are a good counter, but he does have magic of his own. You just need to be faster than him.” Lust smiled as he stepped away from the whiteboard. He had written bullet points on each person he named. He seemed quite proud of himself. He seemed to have a natural skill presenting things to people.  
“How do you counter Cross?” Fell asked raising his hand in the air to show he was talking.   
Lust paused to think before he sighed, “In all honesty I don’t know. He is just too smart for us. I would say our best shot at getting him is Sci’s snipping skills. He’ll be out of sight and have a gun. That’s the best answer. Unlike someone like Ink or Dream fought him, they'll both be facing off with someone else. Right Dream?” He looked at me. I tensed up and nodded.  
“Ink will be fighting Error with Dance. Dance will be there to keep things in favor of Ink so we can arrest him as soon as possible. Then they’ll fight whoever they feel the need to fight. I’ll be facing off against Nightmare.”  
“So what I’m hearing is that Fell and I will mostly be facing off against the three lower men?” Outer asked looking nervous.  
“You’ll have me snipping. Lust will be out if we don’t have ingories and Dream said he has a plan with the citizens,” Sci nodded. Dace unhooked our ankles and nodded to me. I smiled weakly and stood up. A black orb floating by my vision. Things that that didn’t phase me anymore, but it’s been happening before. What used to be something that only happens when I panicked, now happens every few hours. It’s been a gradual change of course. I sighed and stood up straight.  
“We will pick a place of combat. We lure Nightmare out. It’ll be honest. I’ll challenge him to a face off between all of us. Everyone in the Au will be edvacuted to a different Au. Ink you’ll choose where they will be left.” I told everyone. I noticed surprise glisten across Ink’s face. He sat up straight and blinked his hands folded on the table. He seemed happy to be entrusted with the task.  
“Outertale,” Outer spoke up and looked at me, “Let’s have the battle in Outertale. Error favors my Au. He won’t want to destroy it as quickly as he would in almost any other of the Au’s. Plus my anti-gravitational powers will be lessened. We can train to get used to the terrain and we have the upper hand.” He smiled.   
Lust took a deep breath and held his hand high in the air, “With Blue as a healer behind the bone net I will be active in the battle.” He seemed to have determination firing in his purple eyelights. I felt pride rushing through me. Dance stood up and held my hand. He gave it a tight squeeze.  
“So it’s settled?” he asked looking out towards everyone. Mutters of agreement rang across the table. I smiled and looked at all of my teammates.  
“Okay. I want everyone in the field out in Outertale right now to start battle training. Ink...can you come with me?” I asked him. He blinked and glanced at Blue. The discomfort clear in his miss matched hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. I smiled and weakly hugged him back. Dance seemed to clear up the voices in my head when he held me in his arms. His hands ran down my arms, and he gave my hands a squeeze, before he left for training. Ink and I stood ridged next to each other as everyone left. I slowly turned towards Ink as he kept looking past me. I gulped and started to fiddle with my fingers. A shadowy figure crawled around the corner. I felt my breath quicken. Without thinking I hugged Ink. He gasped and stumbled back a bit. He wrapped his arms around me as he noticed I was hyperventilating.  
“Oh hey hey. Dream what’s going on?” He asked me. I could finally hear it. I could hear his worry. I looked away and rubbed my tears away.  
“Ink..I’m sorry. I’m a horrible guardian.” I tell him as I squeezed him to comfort myself. I felt tears building up. Ink blinked and hugged me back. He slowly sat us down and rubbed my back. He looked towards the kitchen. Hope flickered in my chest he could see the shadow figure. It was slowly shifting into my brother. He stood in the doorway smiling. His cyan eyes are glowing.  
“Look at you. Running back to a traitor,” He spoke his tentacles curling in delight. I think I snapped. I reambred Ink yelling and a blue flash. I was breathing heavily as there was an arrow in the kitchen’s door frame. I held my bow and Ink was sprawled out next to me. I was shaking as I looked at the kitchen. Nightmare was gone, but those blackorbs were floating around. I started to cry.  
“Ink...please tell me you see those orbs. I can’t be going insane,” I whispered. Ink blinked and he gasped. He sat up and hugged me to his chest.  
“You’ve been seeing things?” He asked gently. I nodded and grabbed the front of his shirt. Ink hummed as he rocked with me. “Can you talk? I think this will help explain some things.”  
“Ya. I can talk,” My voice quivered as I spoke. Ink nodded as he kept rubbing my back.  
"How long have you been seeing things?" Ink asked me. I looked away.  
"I don't know? A year maybe? I just eh." I groaned and hid my hands behind my eyes. I didn't want to look at the approaching orbs. Ink nodded as he seemed to notice my distress. He blinked and brought my face into his chest so I didn't have to look at the world around me. “It’s gotten much worse. It used to only be when I had an extreme panic attack. I don’t always see them, and I can’t separate my thoughts from what I’m actually hearing.” I clenched Ink more as I kept shaking.  
“I- Is this why you faked your death? Did you really leave because of me talking to Nightmare,” He asked. He was squeezing. The way he used too when I was having a bad day when we first became friends. I hummed and looked up at him. The black orbs seemed to be flying across the room, but they were getting smaller.  
“Yes...I’ve always heard something..even if it wasn’t out loud. I could hear them warning me about you,” I tell him. Ink nodded his eyes shifting to dark blue teardrops.  
“Do you think Nightmare could be doing this?” He asked. I looked away and curled up.  
“Hopefully. Or maybe I’m just crazy,” I laugh weekly. Ink’s grip tightened around me when I called myself crazy.  
“You’re not crazy. You’re just struggling. God I was such a shitty friend. Why didn’t I see this...maybe I kinda deserve all this,” He sighed and let go of me, “Want to watch Mean Girls and eat popcorn?” He asked weakly. I smiled a bit. I did want that. I wanted my old friendship back. I wanted my best friend back.  
“Ya...screw training. We know Outertale like the back of our hands,” I tell him, smiling. Ink smiled a bit and he gave my one last big hug.  
“I’ll get the popcorn. You find the movie. I have no idea where they are.” He let go, “That is if you want to go alone. Do you still see the orbs?”  
“No I can do it. The orbs are away. They are on the walls. Plus their smaller,” I tell him. I flinched hearing myself openly talk about my hallucinations. Ink nodded as he walked into the kitchen. I sighed in relief when he didn’t react much. He didn’t try to make me feel weird for what I was seeing. I walked up to my room and looked for that beloved movie. I smiled once I found it and went back down stairs. Luckily the orbs were gone. I started to set up the movie as Ink came in with popcorn, a few bags of candy and hot chocolate. I sat on the couch and tucked the blanket that hung over it down. Ink smiled once he sat down on the couch. He had placed everything on the coffee table in front of us. I reached forward and started to snack on whatever I grabbed. I took my phone to text Dance that we weren’t coming to training. I needed to spend time with my buddy. Ink pulled out his phone and sent a text himself.  
“Letting Blue know I’m not gonna go personally,” He said with a smile. I nodded and watched the movie. The movie was going along presently. I tilted my head and giggled at some of the jokes. “Guse I’m Cady.” Ink said once the movie ended. I looked at him and playfully punched his arm.  
“Hey. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. I..I’ve been hearing things.” I sighed and looked away. I wonder how much of this drama was caused by me overreacting.  
“You’ve been hearing things, but I wasn’t there for you,” Ink told me and held his left hand in the air. His right hand was placed over his soul. “I, Ink, promise from this day on to help you like a real friend, and not hiding in Aus.”   
I mimicked his actions, “I, Dream, promise to get help for my issues.” I promise Ink. He smiled and gave me a high five. I laughed and tackled Ink. The two of us were wrestling on the couch laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Ink’s POV  
I wasn’t sure how to feel knowing Dream has been hallucinating. Part of me wanted to blame Nightmare. The other part of me just knew that he had nothing to do with it. Dream was half asleep on the couch. He looked exhausted. He was laughing weakly at one of the many corny jokes in this movie. I smiled seeing him relax. If Dream looks tired, that means he feels safe. I laid sideways and playfully kicked at his foot. Dream smirked and kicked back. The two of us playing footsie on the couch. I heard his happy giggles fill the air. I smiled and started to laugh. Our laughs drown out the sound or a portal opening. I screamed as Blue suddenly flopped onto me. Dream screamed as Lust jumped onto him.   
“You two are so irresponsible! Watching Mean Girls without me!” Lust posed dramatically looking hurt. I hugged Blue laughing as Dream faked a guilty frown.  
“I’m so sorry Lust. How monsterous of us!” Dream threw his head back. His left hand on his forehead and pursed his lips. Lust smiled evilly and started to tickle Dream. He screamed in laughter and tried to push him off. Dance snuck over and joined Lust in his tourture. “Ahh no! Ink! Blue save me!” Dream screamed reaching towards us. Blue smiled evilly and pinned me down.  
“Never! This was planned from the beginning!” He did his classic laugh. I started to struggle under Blue, but I was going easy on him since he was carrying a little life.  
“Oh no! Dream it’s sabotage!” I called weakly and Dream’s screams of laughter filled the air. He was kicking his feet trying to get away from his boyfriend and friend. Fell was staring at the TV in disgust. Outer was sleeping on the floor in front of it as Sci was watching the end of the movie completely ignoring the chaos happening on the couch.I gave up under Blue and huffed.  
"I can't fight against you jerk!" I tell Blue as he laughed. Lust and Dance have stopped tickling Dream. He laid on the couch breathing and giggling still. Dance was smiling and had this look in his eyes. A look I couldn't deny was real. That love in his eyes was impossible to look over. He was madly in love with him. I smiled as Dance held Dream’s hand smiling. I started to wonder if he knew about Dream’s issues or if he was hiding them from him. Blue got off me so I could finally sit up. He looked like he was about to pass out. Fell walked over and picked up the small skeleton.   
“I’ll take him home. He needs all the rest he can get before the big battle,” He looks at Dream.  
“Sounds good. Rest well Blueberry!” Dream waved goodbye. Lust still straddling his hips. Lust turned around a bit to wave goodbye. Fell walked Blue through a portal. Blue had put up a fight when he tried to carry him. Fell seemed to give up as soon as Blue whined. I sat up to look up at Dream. I smiled a bit seeing happiness in his eyes once again. It had been forever since I’ve seen that smile. I lean on the armrest and enjoyed seeing Dream feel safe. Dance leaned down and kissed him. Dream’s face turned a bright yellow. He slowly seemed to ease into the kiss. Lust slowly got off him and sat down next to Sci. Sci nodded to him as he turned on the xbox. He handed Lust a controler and started to play with him. Outer kept napping on the floor. Dance crawled onto the couch and snuggled up into Dream. Dream giggled and curled up with Dance. The two embracing each other and whispering to each other. I smiled and closed my eyes. I laid on my side and started to doze off on the couch.  
Lust’s POV  
It had been about three hours since we all came home from training. Sci and I have been playing some multiplayer shooting game. I never knew what we were playing the entire time. All I know is that I sucked and Sci practically carried me throughout the whole game.  
I walked through the holding cells until I came to Horror’s. Sci had been doing behavioral correction therapy with him, and I made sure to visit him on the days he behaved. I smiled and opened up Horror’s cell. He practically tackled me to the ground and smothered me with kisses.I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist. I grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips gently. I smiled up at him warmly.  
“Hey Horror. Are you doing okay?” I asked once we broke our kiss. My thumbs rubbing against his cheeks.   
Horror nodded and placed a hand over mine, “Ya. I just miss you every second we’re apart.”  
“I’m glad you forgave me for switching sides…” I whispered to Horror. Horror smiled at me and sat up. He pulled me up and hugged me. I hugged him back slightly tighter than what he was holding me. I smiled as I felt him kiss my neck shoulders.  
“I love you Lust. I know you do everything with my best interest in mind. You’re perfect Lust...marry me?” Horror asked softly. I froze up and started to tear up.  
“Yes! Let’s do it! After the war...we’ll get married!” I pulled Horror into a heated kiss. Luckily for me, things only seemed to escalate from there that night.  
Dream’s POV  
It was about nine at night. I felt wide awake due to the small nap I had. Ink had gone off to his room. Outer went back home. Lust was off in the holding cells with Horror. Then there was Sci, he was writing a letter to Nightmare about the battle; It was about where it would be held and when it would happen. I was snuggled up in Dance’s arms in our room. He was kissing the back of my neck affectionately. I was humming in content as he pulled me closer to him. I was holding onto his forearms. Dance smiled happily and leaned down. He started to nuzzle his face into my neck. I sighed in content. I was pressing my back into his chest. Everything was perfect. I opened my eyes to see a red rose laying in front of us. I went to move my hand. To see it was moving oddly slow. I tried to reach out faster, but I couldn’t. I reached forward and grabbed the rose. It was so pretty. The petales were a mix of blue and yellow. My heart fluttered as I was reminded of our love. I opened my mouth to tell Dance how beautiful it was.  
“Dreamy? What are you doing?” I hear Dance ask in confusion. I gulped realizing that I was seeing things once again. I let go of the rose and watched it fall on the bed. I snuggled into Dance. I felt like crying. I just wanted to be normal again. I felt Dance roll otop his beck. I screamed a bit as I rolled with him. He huffed once my weight was completely on top of him. He reached up to my chocker and lightly grazed the engagement ring. I blushed and held onto Dance’s arms more and looked down at his hand. “I love you Dream. I’ll do anything for you.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered from this and grabbed his arm tighter trying to hide that fact he was kinda sexy when he did this. His ears slipped to my waist. His thumbs drawing circles on them. I squeaked and blushed. I felt my face heat up as I started to wiggle.  
“Daaaance the door!” I whined as he placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. Dance huffed in disopoment. He wasn’t going to let me go, and he’s too lazy to get up and lock the door. He hugged me closer to him and started to kiss my cheek instead.  
“I’m sorry Dreamy dear. Are you okay?” He asked me. I hummed happily as he stopped his advances.  
“Ya I’m okay. I should go check in on Sci and see how he’s doing,” I frown a bit and feel Dance hug me tighter. I swore he was growling.  
“Nope. You’re not running away from my affection tonight Dream. We have that battle next week. You are spending every free moment you have with me~” He growled in my ear.  
My face exploded with blush, “D-dance!” I jolted up and tried to scramble away. He jumped on me and started to nuzzle me, laughing. I huffed and covered my face in my hands groaning in embarrassment. He smiled at me and lightly twriled my engagement between his fingers. I closed my eyes and melted into our bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Dance’s POV  
I held Dream’s hand as we waited for the final battle to begin. He was dressed in his normal bone tight suit with his cape. He was wearing his crown as he stared ahead at the battlefield waiting for Nightmare and his gang. I leaned on him and kissed his temple. Sci was sitting with Blue as they were counting medical supplies in case Blue and Lust ran out of energy. Fell was next to Blue and was rubbing his shoulders. Blue reached out and grabbed Fell’s hand. The two shared a short kiss before Blue went back to work. Outer and Ink were stretching. Lust was jumping on his feet throwing punches to the air and ducking around. Dream looked at me with a frown.  
“You’ll see me on the other side of the war right?” he asked me. His golden eyelights showing fear. I leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The fear he must be feeling drowned out his concern of people watching us. I hugged him tightly and smiled. I had to treat this as if this was the last kiss we could be sharing.  
Once he pulled away I smiled, “That’s what the ring is for.” I tell him. I hold his cheek as he smiles a bit.   
“I’ll be holding you to it Dance,” Dream whispered kissing me once again. I chuckled and kissed him back once last time.  
“Well then I didn't expect to see this today~” Nightmare cooed as he walked out of a portal. Dream broke our kiss and stared at Nightmare. He froze and stared at Dream. That’s right, Nightmare didn’t know Dream was alive.  
“Are you surprised to see me brother?” Dream asked with a cocky smile on his face. Nightmare growled and lashed a tentacle out at him. Dream quickly fired an arrow destroying it. “Last Hope, attack!” Dream pointed his staff towards Nightmare as he ordered the command. I dashed towards the portal as the rest of his team poured out. I locked my gaze on Error and grabbed his scruff. He gagged as I was able to drag him away from Cross, Dust, and Killer. I glanced over to see Dream being tossed across the field as Nightmare followed after him. I hissed as a bone barely cut my leg. I looked at Error to see him glaring at me.   
“Y0u bettEr keep y0ur eyes 0n me if y0u wANt t0 1iVe,” Error growled and used a bone to the piece of scruff I was holding.  
“I could say the same Error!” I heard Ink yell as red paint splashed Error’s back. His glitched screams of pain echoed in space. Ink came down from the air and kicked his spin. He fell into the ground. He looked up his vision getting clouded with error signs.  
“SKITT1ES WhY CAN’T Y0U JuST LEAVE ME A10NE!” Error screamed out and fried gaster blasters blindly. I cartwheeled out of the way from a few shots. Ink surrounded himself in a protective ink bubble. I watched it pop and form into bones that shot at Error. Error rolled out of the way and pulled some strings from his tears. I used magic to grip his soul and slammed him face first into the ground. He growled and kicked a leg out towards me. I spun out of the way as a wall of red bones were thrown in my direction. I breathed in relief as I safely dodge them all. I screamed as something stabbed through my arm. I looked down to see a bone. I take it and break it off and hold where the wound was to stop the bone marrow from leaking out. I watched as blue strings were flung at me. I held my hands up to block my soul from getting grabbed. I blinked in surprise as Ink came in and stopped the strings from getting to me. He slashed his brush up and hit Error in the face with a wall of ink. Error smiled as he sent a wall of bones at Ink and fired gaster blasters all around us. I scrambled out of the way the best I could. The burns of the blast set pain flaring through my body. I stumbled to the ground as I tried to drag myself away from the focus of Error’s attacks, which is Ink. Error looked at me. I felt fear paralyze me. My legs were wrapped up in strings and error dragged me over. His strings rubbing against the newly formed burns making me yelp in pain. Error held me in front of him. Ink stared at him and held his brush defensively. Error strings found their way to my soul. I started to hyperventilate as I felt the springs squeeze my soul.  
“N-no! I promised Dream!” I shouted at Error and tried to break free from his blue strings. He squeezed my soul to the point where it could shatter with any more pressure. I screamed in pain. Ink shifted his weight of his feet getting ready to luge.  
“M0ve and He diEs” Error warned him. Ink stood still staring at Error with white eyelights. Ink and Error stood at a stand still. My eyes watering as their was still extreme pressure on my soul. I gasped out in pain kicking my legs still hoping I could break free. Suddenly Error’s strings snapped. I heard him scream and a thunk. I feel to the ground and rolled away. Lust was Error’s back. His foot driven in the back of his skull. Error started to glitch out as he widely swung his arms around trying to grab Lust. He squeaked and tried to scramble off. I jumped onto one of Error’s arms and held it down. Error growled and swung his free arm.  
“Dance!” Ink screamed and was running towards me. I heard Lust scream in horror as a explosion of pain hit my chest. I looked down to see bone marrow flying through the air and landing on Error. My grip on his arm loosened. My body going numb. Error pushed himself up laughing at me.  
“You forget I have bone attacks still twinkle toes,” His glitched laughter mocked me. He snarled as purple paint was flung around him. They turned into chains. Ink kicked him in the face and waved Lust over. He held me to his chest and broke the bone that had implied me.  
“D-dance oh my stars!” Lust pulled me into his lap. His hands trembled as he pulled my shirt up. “Oh no…”  
“His soul,” Ink whispered as he turned to Error. I coughed and grabbed Lust's hand. He looked at me with tears running down his face.  
“You can’t save me, can you?” I asked Lust, feeling myself start to cry. What was going to happen to my Stary Dream? I promised him I would see him once the battle was over. We were going to get married. I coughed and closed my eyes. “I’m sorry Dream. You thought I would be the one that wouldn’t hurt you. Guess I’m wrong.” I just wanted to say my peace. Lust held me as we waited for my soul to finally shattered. I looked opened my eyes in surprise when I felt someone grab my soul. I looked up to see Lust holding it with a sharp bone in his hand.  
“I’m not letting you go out suffering. You’re too good of a person for that.” Lust held up the bone to stab my soul. I smiled a bit happy for Lust’s mercy. I didn’t want to go out in pain and gasping for air. I wanted to go out quickly. I couldn’t bear the idea of Dream knowing I suffered a slow death.  
“I’ll watch after Dream for you Dance,” Ink promised as he picked up Error. He punched him across the face. Black inky tears rolling down his face. Error flopped on the ground grunting.   
“Thank you,” I reached for Ink as Lust stabbed my soul. I gasped in pain as it shattered into a million pieces. I took off my wedding ring and shoved it into Lust's chest before my toes started to dust. Lust took it and stared at me. Tears rolling down his face. At least I got a chance to love Dream that way he could be loved.  
Lust’s POV  
“You bitch! You just killed my best friend’s true love!” Ink shouted at Error before punching him in the face recently. I sat in shock as I was covered in Dance’s dust and bone marrow staining my shirt. The sound of Ink’s fist smacking Error’s face was the only thing I could hear. I looked over to see Outer floating in the air breathing heavily. He had blood marrow dripping down his skull. Fell was holding off Cross the best he could. Killer and Dust were doubling up on Outer. His jacket torn up from the knives and bones that were used against him. His left arm hanging limply.  
“Ink! Outer needs our help!” I shouted at Ink. Seeing Outer as hurt as he was what pulled me back out into reality. “You take his place. I’ll take Error behind the wall. Sci will knock him out...more.” I looked at Error as his eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake from being punched in the face repeatedly. Ink nodded and tossed Error towards me. The Destroyer rolled limply towards me. Ink sprinted to cover Outer. I grabbed Error’s body and teleported behind the bone wall and handed him to Sci. Sci poured something down his throat. Error closed his eyes, finally passing out.  
“I just saw Ink running. Where’s Dance?” Sci asked as he put magic restraints on Error.  
“Dead. Error killed him. I have to help Outer. He could die if he takes any more hits” Itell Sci in a level yet urgent tone. Sci nodded as he linked Error to a bone so Error couldn’t run away.   
“Oh no...Dream,” I heard Blue mutter as I bit back tears. The guilt was almost swallowing me whole. If only it wasn’t a direct hit on his soul, then maybe I could have saved him.   
“Ya...Dream,” I look at Blue before teleporting over to Outer. He was behind Ink firing bones the best he could. Ink’s paint was splattered all over the ground, forcing Killer and Dust to be smart with how they moved. Ink kept slashing his brush and sending black inky bones towards them. His eyes red targets from rage.   
“Lust?” Outer asked weakly once I came to his side. I nodded to him and teleported him off the field. I dragged him over to Blue and helped him lay down gently. Outer hissed in pain as my fingers brushed past some of his cuts. I helped him wiggled his jacket off his arms. Blue came over and took off his gloves. I Outer took off his shirt as I used my teeth to rip my gloves off. Blue and I started to heal Outer together. Outer relaxed as our magic did its job.  
“Thanks guys. You are life saviors,” Outer sat up once we finished healing him. I bit my lip to ignore the stinging feeling of guilt.  
“No I’m not. Get out there. Ink and Fell need you.”  
“Where’s Dream?” Sci asked Outer as he prepared his gun. Outer looked at him and shrugged.  
“I haven’t seen him since the fighting began,” Outer sighed and waved goodbye. I watched him teleport out to go face off with Killer. I looked back at Sci with a frown.  
“I hope he’s alright,” I breath as Blue looks out at the field desperately trying to find Dream.  
“Me too, but it’s Dream. He can handle himself,” Sci nodded. His eye lights shining with the confidence Sci had for our leader.  
“Over there!” Blue yelled and pointed towards the distance. I ran to the bones and grabbed them. I could see Nightmare and Dream locked up in a tussle. The two of them throwing vicious strikes at the other.  
“Dear god! They’re fighting to the death!”


	21. Chapter 21

Dream’s POV  
“Brother! This is the end of the line for you. Surrender now, or I’ll be forced to use brute force on you,” I told my brother. I had my bow pointed at his chest. A glowing baby blue arrow rested in the drawed string. The string tense and waiting to be released. Nightmare stood casually with his hands in his pockets. His shoulders back, and his cyan eye of horror studying me. His tentacles twitching aggressively ready to strike whoever came into rang. I gulped feeling dread fill my chest as Nightmare scuffed. Of course we couldn’t end things peacefully.  
“I’m not surrendering to you Dream. Not when I know you’re not dead! Honestly I’m just pissed off now! I was so relieved when I thought you were finally gone for good, but no. You were just hiding behind a new face, because you’re a coward. Like you’ve always. Hiding behind something to avoid facing your mistakes.” Nightmare glared at me the whole time with his cyan eye. I casted a glance to see Dance, Ink, and Error fighting. I took a deep breath, Stay safe my love. I looked back at my brother feeling the tension build. He wasn’t wrong. I’ve always hidden from something. Especially when I thought someone would be angry at me. I’m part of the reason my brother is the way he is. I’ll confess everything I’ve done wrong in my hundreds years of living. I’ve never helped my brother when he’s needed it, I should have been more ractional when it came down to my fake suicide, I should have talked to Ink about my issues, and I should have said I love you sonner to Dance. I closed my eyes to take in some positivity to power up.I smiled a bit, feeling the passion from my team. I could feel Outer’s love for him home, Lust determination for change, Fell’s admiration for Blue, Blue’s deviation to protecting everyone, and most importantly Dance’s love for me. I shot an arrow at Nightmare's arm.  
“I may be a coward, but you’re one as well. Must be genetics,” I tell Nightmare. He took a sharp breath as the arrow scratched his arm. He growled and pointed his tentacles up to attack.  
“I won’t miss you brother,” Nightmare growled as he tried to stab me. I ducked under the targeted attack. I focused positive energy towards the end of my staff to make a blade, sliced all of his appendages. Nightmare hissed in pain as he pulled them back. Some goop started to drip out of them like bone marrow. I stood up straight as I started to fire arrows at Nightmare’s feet and started to advance. Nightmare stumbled back. His appendages flaring out trying to strike me. I kept trying to dodge them. Sometimes they scratched my arms, legs and ribs. I felt a scratch on my left cheek. I bit my tongue to distract myself from the pain as I continued to fire shots at Nightmare. I couldn’t be merciful anymore. I was ending this war! I opened a portal under my feet and appeared behind Nightmare. Before I could shoot an arrow into his shoulder and tentacle slammed into my face. I fell back crying in pain as it had hit me square in the nose. I held my nose as Nightmare approached. Some bone marrow dripped from my nose. I looked up to see a murderous stare from my brother. I started to roll side to side avoiding his attacks aimed at my head. I swing my leg up hitting him in the groin. Nightmare collapsed to the ground holding where I kicked him.  
“Motherfucker!” He hissed in pain. I scrambled up to my feet. I hugged my staff into my chest as I started to hyperventilate. I shook my head trying to supress the coming panic attack. I looked towards Nightmare as he pushed himself up. I kicked his ribs to keep him down. His tentacle stabbing into my leg.  
“Ah!” I cried out in pain as I collapsed to the ground. My femur bone now shattered and bone marrow already soaking my tights. Nightmare smirked as he looked at me. I lunged at him and wrapped my fingers around his throat. The two of us were rolling around on the fields of Outertale. The cold grass being the only thing keeping me in touch with reality. I was seeing a few black orbs rushing past us as I fought Nightmare. I was throwing punches and trying to push him off me. Nightmare’s fist pouncing into my ribs. I screamed everytime he broke a rib. Finally I raised my staff and stabbed him in the back, just missing his soul. Nightmare screamed as he collapsed on me panting in pain. I felt bone marrow dripping from my nose, and a few cracks in my soul. I sat up a bit and twisted my staff a bit. Nightmare’s tentacles ripped it out of his back and flung it away from us. I pushed Nightmare off me. I gasped for air once he was off me. I crawled towards the staff. I glanced behind me to see a trail of yellow bone marrow staining the grass. I felt tears rolling down my face from the pain burning my bones, screaming at me to stop fighting. I looked around hoping to find Dance on the battlefield.I couldn’t find. I shook my head and grabbed my staff. The battlefield was too chaotic to tell where everyone was. I’m sure he’s fine. I turned on my back to see Nightmare limping towards me. An animalistic snarl on his face as he reached a hand out towards me. I pulled my bow back charging it up for an arrow shower.  
“For you Dance. My beloved fiance, “ I whispered before I released the arrows. I watched the arrows litter the ground. A few arrows struck Nightmare.   
He fell to the ground, “Curse you Dream! You pathetic excuse of a guardian!” He fell to the ground. The two of us staring at each other. I heard all the noise stop. I looked around to see Nightmare’s gang and my own members staring at us. They all knew this was the end. It was more or Nightmare who was gonna stand, and end it all. I start to push myself up. I used my staff to support my weight since I couldn’t stand on one of my legs. I held my left hand in the arm. Nightmare tried to get up before collapsing. He laid on the ground. His tentacles laying limply beside as he stayed motionless.  
“We won!” I screched loud enough for everyone in the au know that hope won the war.  
I heard Blue scream from behind the safety wall. Cheers started to erupt from my team. I felt the world spin around me. The amount of bone marrow I’ve lost is finally catching up to me. I fell to the ground as everything went black. It’s fine...I’ll wake up in Dance’s arms. Then we can finally plan the wedding.  
Fell’s POV  
I started to scream when I saw Dream stand and Nightmare pass out. I heard a defeated choke come from Cross. The both of us had cuts all over each other. Ink was hugging Outer as Dust and Killer stood shook. Sci teleported on the field with Lust. They started to arrest Dust and Killer. I took one of Cross’s arms and bent it behind his back. Cross struggled a bit in my arms.  
“This isn’t over!” Cross hissed as I kicked his knees to make him kneel down.  
“Sorry bud but it is,” I smirked at him. I glanced to see Blue kneeling down by Dream and he was healing him. Sci and Ink were cuffing up Nightmare. Lust walked next to me and put a magical restraint on Cross’s ankle. He started to put handcuffs on Cross. Cross kneeled on the ground defeat He glanced towards the goopy monster. Nightmare seemed to be out cold. The brother’s had really done a number on the other. Lust nodded as he jogged to Blue’s side. The two pull up Dream’s shirt and tear his pants so they could heal him. Ink walked over with Nightmare in his arms. He looked down at him with a foundish gaze. I decided to not question it as I pulled Cross up to his feet. Outer came back with Killer, and Sci was walking with Dust.  
“Hey...where is Dance?” I asked quietly. Ink and Sci looked at each other. Ink took a deep breath.  
“He died fighting Error. His soul was damaged so Lust took him out of his mercy. There was no way to save him,” Ink told me. I gulped and looked towards Dream. Blue had Dream’s head in his hands as he was working on the cracks in his skull.  
“How are we going to tell Dream?” I asked as we all lead Nightmare’s goons towards Error. He was laying down looking up at the stars.   
“Y0u w0n squid. H0w d0es it fEe1 t0 l0se y0ur best friENd’s fUture husbAnd t0 d0 S0?” Error turned to look at Ink with a sick smile. Ink looked at him before kicking him in the face. Error’s face snapped back from the impact.  
“Ink…” Sci muttered w\as Error grunted, “Nevermind he deserved that.” Ink opened a portal to the holding cells. Ink used his feet to roll Error in as he carried Nightmare. I glanced over to see Sci and Outer struggling to contain their laughter as much as I was.We walked in and started to put everyone into separate cells.  
“Friends!” Horror said happily from the cell. He grabbed the bars of his cell as he smiled at his companies. He was bouncing up and down like a child, “Did you lose? Oh well. They feed me here. They aren’t too bad34.”  
“Thanks Horror,” Killer muttered as Outer took off his handcuffs and gently led him into his cell. Outer locked the door and went to help handle Error. Ink had set Nightmare on the bed and was holding his cheek. His thumb grazing over his cheek. He’s so weird. Blue!   
I ran through the portal back into Outertale to see Lust carrying Dream. I ran to Blue and pulled him into a kiss. Blue squeaked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around me. Tears started to build in the corner of his eyes.  
“Thank you for not dying!” Blue cried as he pulled me into a more passionate kiss. I picked him up. Blue’s legs wrapping around my waist. “I’m so lucky. I’m so lucky.” He kept muttering everytime we broke apart.  
“I know. I know we’re lucky,” I whispered to him. I reached up to wipe away the tears. I could have been Dream today. I could have lost the man I love the most. I was happy I was blessed to live so I could meet the child Blue and I are expecting. I carried Blue back to the base. He turned to look for Ink. I set him down. The two running to the other. They wrapped their arms around each other spinning around in their death hug. I glanced around to see Lust, Sci, and Outer hugging. I smiled as Blue came back. I pulled him into another kiss.Blue wrapped his arms around me. The two of us just celebrating we escaped the pain Dream now has to feel.  
Dream’s POV  
I wake up in my bed, alone. I thought Dance would be snuggling with me when I woke up. Maybe Sci told him not to hold me well I’m healing. I started to sit up groaning as I sat up. My body ached still from the battle. I reached up to touch my choke playing with the ring.  
“Dream!” I heard Blue cry out happily. I looked over to see him get up and hug me. Ink came around the bed and hugged me as well.  
“I love you both….but where is Dance?” I asked hugging my friend’s arms. I felt them both tense up. “Umm, guys?”  
“H-he’s dead Dream. Error struck his soul in an attack. Lust couldn’t heal him so he ended his life with mercy so he didn’t die a slow and painful death,” Ink told me as he held me tighter. I gulped not wanting to believe them. I whimpered feeling Blue place a cold small circular object into my hand.   
“Not that’s not his ring,” I started to cry as I gripped the metal object in my hand. I couldn’t expect that fact Dance was dead. He promised me that he would be alive at the end of the battle! He promised he would marry me! I started to cry more as Blue’s grip tightened around me.   
“I’m so sorry Dream, but it’s true. Dance is gone.” Blue squeezed me as I started to hyperventilate. No this couldn’t be real. I looked up to see Dance sitting at the end of the bed. He smiled at me before crawling over and holding my cheek.  
“Don’t cry my stary dream,” He leaned in to kiss my foreskull, “I’m right here.”  
“Dance,” I smiled and reached out for him.  
“Dream...Dance isn’t here,” Ink whispered as he rubbed my arms sighing, “Denying his death it is only gonna hurt more.” Dream whined as Dance suddenly vanished from his sight. Dream leaned on his friends silently crying over the loss of his lover, but he had a multiverse to rebuild. He couldn’t grive for long.


End file.
